To the Sick and Wanting
by sorata-chan
Summary: FINALLY AN UPDATE, I'M SOOO SORRY Kagome gets seriously ill while on Inuyasha's watch. Sesshoumaru isn't happy in the least.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, yis its a new story, one I've been working on for quite a while. The plot is originally Dany's and I compounded on it. The summary sucks, I am aware, but hey if you're this far in, then I guess it did its job.

**Just a note: When I began this story, there had been no outbreak, word or even thought of the Influenza A (H1N1, or "Swine flu"), and this is not to be in anyway, mocking, or making light of the situation going on around us. It may seem tactless or insensitive for me to post this at this particular time, but I know my intentions are very clean. If you feel otherwise, I invite you to click your back button and continue on with your search of fiction. It is not my intention to offend anyone either, so if you feel that way, you are also free to click the back button.**

Disclaimer: I am making no profit nor am I intending to make light of a very serious global crisis.

There, now that that is out of the way, for those of you that have remained, I thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One:

She had been feeling very off kilter lately, granted, the days had been especially cruel to the little shard group. The sun was the hottest it had ever been; it being summer wasn't enough to justify the intense heat anymore. It instantly drained any and all energy, leaving them to make more frequent stops than before, much to the chagrin of a certain inu hanyou.

It had been a miserable few days, because of their low energy, battles seemed harder, fiercer, and tensions around the hanyou grew. Everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before the half demon blew up on them, Kagome more than the others.

Although she trusted he wouldn't hurt her or any of them, she also knew that he as very unpredictable when it came to the Shikon Jewel. She tried her hardest to placate everyone, to keep everyone content and calm. And to make matters worse, she hadn't seen Lord Sesshoumaru in over a week.

Seeing his mother's mood souring, Shippou slowed his gait to allow her to catch up to him, after three years of hunting, he had reached his first maturity, puberty if you will and literally shot up overnight. It had been a lightly painful process for him, but it was nothing that he wasn't able bear. Now he stood at her shoulders and looked much older than he did before.

Looking at his mother, the Kit quickly deduced what was wrong, he was the only one who knew that his mother was seeing the Western Lord and to tell the truth, it did not come as a shock to him. He knew that his mother was destined for great things, and she was exotic for their era, Sesshoumaru seemed to be the type to enjoy unusual things, to be drawn to complexities and the like, there was no bigger complexity that his surrogate mother.

At first he had feared that the terrible Lord would mistreat his mother, but soon realized that such thoughts were unfounded. The Youkai Lord was an honorable one, and after seeing the goofy smile that planted itself to her face one afternoon, he knew that nothing bad would come of their attentions.

He knew the demon was courting her, going through the preprocesses, getting her used to his presence and such before he asks her permission to take their relationship further. Shippou had nothing to worry about, and if he and Sesshoumaru had their way, his mother would be happily mated by next spring.

But that isn't to say that aren't any problems, Inuyasha posed the biggest of them all. The inu hanyou tended to be a bit over-possessive where the little miko was concerned. It was obvious that he wanted nothing to do with her other than searching for the jewel fragments and possible friendship (and even that was hard to read), but he treated her as if she were to become his mate, snarling and growling at any male who glanced in her direction for too long.

Sango and Miroku, Shippou knew wouldn't have that big a problem with the relationship, after all, they wanted Kagome to be happy, and if Sesshoumaru made her happy, then who were they to deny her that? But they couldn't be told for obvious reasons, the less persons to know the better, especially since the relationship wasn't exactly public knowledge as yet. It was customary that as soon as the suit was accepted, then the soon-to-be-mated pair would announce their intentions.

And if Sango and Miroku were to know, it was known that they would keep the secret, but who was to say that it wouldn't slip from their mouths in the presence of the hanyou? Sesshoumaru had made his intentions as clear as day to the little (not so) Kit when it was obvious that the little youkai knew, and he intended (if the miko would have him) to make her his bride and mate.

The two had been meeting secretly for about two cycles now, every other day the demon would arrive at the edge of whatever camp they made and the miko would decide to take a walk. It was accepted within the pack because they saw her walks as a way for her to clear her head away from them. They all knew her efforts to keep everyone complacent and such, so they allowed her this nightly reprieve.

Looking up to her face, he nudged his shoulder to hers to get her attention, when he received it, he whispered some reassurances to her, letting her know that it was okay to worry and that the Demon Lord would be fine. She smiled lightly back at him and nodded her thanks. Returning her smile, he decided to continue walking beside her until they stopped for a rest.

Kagome looked down at her little Kit, the small smile still on her lips. She didn't know what she would do without the boy, she was glad that he was aware of her (hopefully) budding relationship with the Demon Lord, she knew that she would not have been able to keep that from him. Sesshoumaru had advised her of the practice that you didn't tell if you were being courted until formally asked, and while he had informally asked (at her request) she could not say a word to anyone until later, not even Sango.

Thinking of the regal Lord always brought a giddy smile to her features, she loved their time together, he made her feel like she was the only female in the world. He gave her his full attention and he allowed her to speak whatever was on her mind. She didn't feel the need to curb who she was around him, he listened to her and didn't judge her, he gave her insight to herself and it made her feel exceptional.

Of course, she had been hesitant at first, every moment wondering if he was using this as a ruse to try and use her to his own gain. And when that proved to not be the case, she wondered if he was one of those males that told you want they knew you wanted to hear to get what they wanted from you.

He had realized her hesitance and disbelief and swore to her that he was not doing it for any unsavory reasons, that he really was interested in getting to know her. The weeks after that had been pure bliss. But now, he was gone the longest he had ever been. She knew he had obligations; duties that were bigger than her, but she still could not help but feel worried when he was gone for a period of time.

She felt like she was obsessed with him, wanting to spend every waking (and sleeping) moment with him like she did, but Shippou had advised her that it was normal. She didn't understand how her little Kit knew that, but would take his word for it. He was a lot older than she knew and behaved wiser than one his age perceived. And since she couldn't speak about it with Sango, she had to accept his word. She had never had a boyfriend, or any boy that was interested in her (save Hojo, but he didn't count) so she was bound to feel confused and self conscious about how she was feeling.

Feeling a dizzy-spell hit her, she was glad that Shippou had decided to stay close, grabbing his arm to steady herself, she took a deep breath. Shippou looked over at his mother, waiting for her to feel better before he moved off, his was normal as of late. Due to the extreme heat, it wasn't rare to see any of the humans pausing for a quick breather. The sun stole vast amounts of energy from their weaker bodies, youkai were conditioned to fight the effects at an early age, so they could go longer in intense heat.

That was one of the reasons why Inuyasha always got impatient when it came to their rest stops, being part demon he had a higher tolerance for the heat, that isn't to say that he was immune to their effects as he still became tired quickly (more quickly than Kirara or Shippou). Seeing that a stop was in order, the young Kit gained the hanyou's attention.

"Inuyasha we need to stop" he called, hearing the aggravated sigh that the more self-proclaimed leader let loose before leading his mother-figure to a shaded tree. Seeing this, Miroku led the demon slayer that he secretly admired to a flat rock and set her upon it, she smiled gratefully to him before taking a swig from the water cooler that she had in her small pack.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow, really wishing that it were time to set up camp so she could find somewhere to bathe, a nice cool spring was what she was shooting for. But knowing their 'great and terrible leader' he would want to drag them on a few more miles before even considering camp.

She felt a shift in the air, slightly subtle and unnoticeable to most if not all, except her. Glancing over at Inuyasha, she knew he felt it too if his suddenly tense shoulders were anything to go by. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he looked around sharply before getting up and mumbling something to Miroku. The monk looked slightly confused for a moment before the Hanyou took off, hightailing it to the east of where they stopped.

"He's gone to Kikyo" Shippou muttered beside her, she could hear him griping under his breath about leaders that did nothing for the pack. Smiling lightly, she combed her fingers through his hair, knowing it would calm him down. The last thing she needed was for him to bite into the hanyou when he returned from whatever he normally did with the dead woman.

"Don't let it bother you Ship, think of it this way, the longer he's gone, the longer we get to take a breather" the miko replied, smiling over at her sister-figure. She knew that Miroku and Sango constantly worried for her, especially when it came to the hanyou, and every time, she tried to reassure them. They wouldn't believe her until she came out and told them that she was practically dating Sesshoumaru. And seeing as how that couldn't happen, at least not yet, then they would never believe her.

"I think we should have a bite Lady Kagome, what do you think?" Miroku voiced, the miko smiled at him before nodding as much as her dizzy body could. The monk and Kit went straight to it, none of them knew just how long the hanyou would take this time around (as it was an almost daily occurrence) and they wanted to at least have a small snack before he got back into slave driver mode.

.:o0o:.

Lord Sesshoumaru of the West walked languidly along to southern most borders of his lands. He had been in the south on conference for the last few days and he was itching to be back in his comfort zone. Back in his own home, with his own people and back with his miko.

He had spent almost the entire trip thinking of the innocent but extraordinary human that had caught his attention. Every moment he spent away from her, he was reminded just how lonely his life really was and how much he wanted her to fill that void. It hadn't mattered to him that she was human the day that he had decided to court her, and it still did not matter to him now.

To him, she was neither human nor demon, she was just Kagome and that was what drew him to her. He knew it was completely opposite as what he was viewed as, but he had decided a long time ago that if he ever met the female that captured both his and his beast's attention wholly, he would keep nothing back when with her.

Of course it had taken a bit of time (two years to be precise) for him to realize and accept his feelings for her as what they were and then it was a whole other matter altogether for him to gain the courage to request time with her. Initially, he had feared the rejection of his chosen female, but when he realized her fear and hesitance of him and his intentions, he knew that she was the one whom he wanted to bear his mark. And he knew she would do so with pride.

Her Kit had been another issue, or at least he had thought he would be, he had not expected for the Kitsune to request an audience with him, only to demand to know what intentions (if he had had any) towards his 'mother'. Surprise didn't begin to cover what the Demon Lord felt, but whatever it had been it was quickly replaced with relief, he would have hated to force Kagome to choose between the one she saw as her son and the youkai who was formally an enemy (or enemy of their pack leader) that wanted to court her. He knew if that had been the case, their relationship would not have made it past the first days.

Seeking the attentions of a human was very different that getting those of a demon, he realised, while the demon had instincts to lead it, and a beast to tell it what to do, humans were not so in tuned with their bodies. It was interesting to see how Kagome reacted to most of the things he did, how her face would flush prettily when he complimented her, or she would look away in embarrassment when he held her hand for longer than what was deemed appropriate.

Of course, the embarrassment took a while to get used to, it had taken him sometime (and a sit down with both her and the Kit (separately of course)) for him to realize that while she was slightly embarrassed to be in the situation, it wasn't a _bad_ sort of embarrassment (that in itself took a while to understand, he assumed it was a human thing) and she wasn't embarrassed at him. That was the most important part.

Things had progressed smoothly after that, he made it a point to try and see her as often as possibly without smothering her, she seemed to appreciate the attention and he tried to keep their meetings as ritual as possible. Before now, he had only ever left her side for two days at most, always telling her when he would be going and when he should be back, and she always took it in stride.

When he had told her that he would be crossing over into the Southern borders for a forum, she had given him the most heartbreaking look. He knew she had tried to keep it hidden, she had told him before that she didn't want to burden him with her emotions and such and had vowed to not allow it to bother her when he left for duties, but he knew it did. It always bothered her, she tried not to show it but he knew it was there, he learnt the signs long ago. It was impossible for her to keep what she felt completely hidden; he didn't think she knew how. She tried, he knew she tried, but he had learnt her too well.

He had found it hard to leave his lands, but had forced himself as it was his duty as Lord, and it would have been impolite (and possibly war-sparking) if he had just opted to not go, especially at the last minute.

Throughout the entire session he had missed her, more than he had thought that a being could miss another, but he knew that that was what it was. He had missed her presence and aura, but most of all he had missed _her_. He knew that there was no other for him, and if she decided to deny him, to not mate with him, to not be with him anymore (Kami forbid), he would never have another.

.:o0o:.

A deep inhale followed by a gasping breath surmised that something was not right. Kagome groaned as another cough racked her small body, she felt miserable and the heat was not helping her in any way. Last night had been warmer than most so she had thought it to be a good idea to sleep on top of her sleeping bag instead of in it. When she woke up this morning with a headache the size of a Mack truck and her sinuses draining, she realised just how much of a bad idea it had been.

Blowing her nose, she smiled faintly over at Shippou who watched her carefully, ensuring that the symptoms she was displaying were the only ones. He had been asking her all morning if anything hurt, then if anything was sore and if he could help her with anything. She felt smothered but said nothing knowing that it was his instinct to protect her causing him to behave that way.

He had also asked her a couple times if she wanted him to seek out the Demon Lord, she had swiftly declined telling him that he was away on important business and her having a cold was nothing for them to worry him about. She had made him promise not to tell the youkai that quite possibly held her heart, and he had, grudgingly.

It made her proud, happy and confined at the same time. She knew now that until she got over this, she wouldn't be allowed to do a lot of things. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, Inuyasha did not return to them last night when she had decided to bed down, looking around now, she noticed that he still was absent. Raising a brow at Miroku, the monk only shrugged his shoulders before offering her some tea that should help with her clogged senses.

Sango had been the other mother hen of the pack, getting blankets and cushions to prop the 'invalid' miko. Of course, she had all the help possible in the little Kit. Miroku just sat back and watched, knowing that there was nothing that he could do with the situation. Kagome understood their concerns, in this time even the smallest sickness could lead to death, and it was because she knew that they had very intimate knowledge of the fact that she allowed them to do as they thought necessary without protest.

Figuring that sitting and wallowing in her situation was not helping her in anyway, she decided to pass the time by thinking about the Demon Lord. That was always a pleasant topic to switch to. The smile that never failed to bloom on her face always tended to amaze her son, it made him happy that she was happy.

She thought back on the first time they had spent time alone, or as she would like to think of it as, their first official date.

It had been three days after he had originally requested an audience with her, he hadn't really been specific of what he wanted then and she was still highly confused. He had merely explained to her that he would like the opportunity to speak with her more, and that was it. After she had voiced her content (weighted by a heavy blush) he had merely nodded before escorting her back to the outskirts of her camp before leaving her altogether.

_She hadn't known when (and if) he would be back and was taken by surprise when he gave a tug on the edge of her senses two days later. Advising Sango of her need for a walk, the young Miko left her camp to attempt to try and figure out what was happening around her._

_Finding him awaiting her presence at the beginning of another clearing not too far off, she stopped before him. He nodded once in greeting before raising his hand in request of her own. When he received his answer, he gently led her into the warm clearing to sit on a fly rock by a tree; he himself sat on the forest floor beside her._

"_I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me," he said, she knew that was as far as a 'thank you' that she was going to get. "I know you have questions"_

_She looked at him and nodded before flying straight into the first and most important of them all. "What exactly is…happening between…us?" she asked, positively unsure how to word the request. Luckily for her, he nodded his understanding_

"_I would like to get to know you" he replied simply, "and I wish for you to get to know me also."_

_She furrowed her brows, "But why? What would come of this?" she paused, realizing how it must have sounded the launched right into damage control, "I mean its not that I don't want to get to know you, because that would be lovely- I guess, but- I- why me? Why now? What would await us at the end of this…journey?"_

_He looked at her for a long moment and she mistook it for her offending him, opening her mouth to shoot rapid-fire apologies, she was surprised when he put a finger to her lips to silence her._

"_I would eventually, if all goes well and you would have me, like to formally ask your permission to court you." He paused at the widening of her eyes, allowing her to go over it in her head for a moment before continuing, "Also, if it continues to go well, I would like to make you my mate."_

_She gasped at this revelation, "But-but I'm human-" she argued, not believing what he was saying._

"_Of that I am aware, but your species does not matter to me" he looked her dead in the eyes so she could see that he was indeed being serious. Her mouth hung suspended as she stared at him._

"_I-I don't know what to say-uh" she stammered once more, her mind blank._

"_Will you allow me the privilege to learn more about you?" he asked slowly, as if to break her out of her stupor._

"_I-what if it doesn't work out?" she whispered to him, she needed to know how he would behave, what would happen if his plans for them did not work out, she didn't want to be the only one suffering from a failed relationship that she put her all into._

"_I do not want to think of the possibility of it not ending in our favour" he replied. She nodded slowly. His face slowly melted of his mask as he accepted that she had accepted the fact that he wanted to be with her. He had promised himself to be more open to her if she had indeed accepted his suit._

"_So how do we do this?" she asked, "Can I tell Sango?" he shook his head and her heart sank. He wanted it to be kept secret._

_Sensing the downturn of her emotions, he cupped her chin for her to look at him. "I am not ashamed of you; however I have to follow tradition. And tradition dictates that until I formally ask you for permission to court, no one can know of our meetings."_

"_So why don't you ask me?"_

"_I cannot ask you until I know for sure that we will 'work out' as you call it, I do however want to spend time with you"_

_She looked at him for a moment before looking away, "Where I come from, the male normally asks the female for permission to be with them, even if it is a pre courting ritual" she whispered, trying to both explain her fears of not being in an actual relationship (and possibly fearing commitment that wouldn't be) and dating to the Demon Lord._

_Although he had already informally requested her hand, he decided to repeat himself just this once, for her. It was important to her and who was he to deny what she wanted most in life? Taking her hand in his, he tugged her to face him upon her rock and he looked deeply into her eyes, the blush that accompanied her embarrassment was charming to say the least._

"_Miko Kagome, would you allow This Sesshoumaru the honour of getting to know you in the hopes of one day entering into a Courting?" the rouge on her cheeks intensified and for a moment he thought she had developed a fever, that was before she nodded once._

"_Yes, you may" she whispered, the smile she bore threatening to crack her face in half, her eyes glistened and he had to wonder if humans always leaked water with their emotions or if it was just her._

"_Thank you," he replied before placing a kiss on the back of her hand, to 'seal the deal' so to speak._

_They had spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's presence and learning about one another. It came as a shock to her when they saw the first rays of sunshine peeking out from the canopy of trees above them. It was then that Sesshoumaru had walked her back to the campsite promising to not keep her out so late in the future as he realised that while demons didn't need to sleep as often, humans needed their sleep every night. It was surprising for Kagome also since she hadn't at all felt tired while in his company, she just wanted to learn more about him. But once her head touched her sleeping bag she was out of it._

Shippou had woken up when she returned, she knew, but he hadn't said anything then. He had only brought it up further in the day when they had some time alone. Aft first he wanted to scold her for possibly putting herself in a bad situation, but when she begged him not to tell anyone, he knew just what it was that was happening. At his nod, the smile that had spread over her face had engulfed his entire being and made him feel so content, he decided then to allow it, if Sesshoumaru made his mother feel so wonderful about herself, then who was he to stand in their way?

They stayed like that until about noon, from the position of the sun, as that was when their fearless leader decided to show face. He came back looking more dishevelled than he was when he left and all who had eyes could see that he was doing some less than favourable activities with the undead miko. A shiver passed simultaneously through the group but went unnoticed by the enamoured Hanyou.

"What are ya doin' here lazing about? We got jewel shards to find!" he just about cursed, not even looking in the direction of their obviously under-the-weather miko companion.

"WE were waiting on _you_" Sango fired back, "and since you had decided that it was okay for you to have a short day of obvious debauchery, _we_ decided it was okay not to break camp" the hanyou had the decency to blush, but that was over as soon as it started as he once again launched into a rant about stupid humans and such. No one paid him any attention as he stormed around kicking up dirt, they did however wonder when he was going to notice that his precious jewel detector was not feeling well. Some protector he was.

"Well? What are ya waitin' for? I'm back aren't I, now lets move!" he ordered, waiting for them to scramble to attention at his tone. He was disappointed however when they merely shrugged and went about their ways slowly. He noticed out of the group that Kagome wasn't doing anything and decided to let her know what he felt about the situation. "Hey wench? Why aren't you helping? Can't you see were tryin' to break camp here?" he barked.

Shippou rounded on him with a growl of his own, standing protectively in front of the lounging woman. "She's sick you moron, any idiot with half a brain could have seen that"

Inuyasha bristled at the comment but chose to say nothing; instead he scowled in their direction once and hoped into the nearest tree, waiting until the group was ready before providing his presence once more.

.:o0o:.

First chapter done. The scenes in italics are to be flashbacks of sorts, they will not always be preceeded by a 'warning' as they will be appearing very frequently within the course of the story. It is history so to speak, backstory if you will. It is the only way, other than the obvious thoughts by the characters that the relationship of Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be shown.

Urm....not sure if there is anything else that I need to explain, if theres anything that not clear to anyone, please dont hesitate to say it to me in either a review, pm, email whichever way you want. I'll try to explain everything clearly.

Soooo, tell me what you think!

much love!

-sora


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Thank you SO much for the response to the first chapter, I feel so loved! XD. Well here is Chap 2, I'll save my comments for the end lol.

Chapter Two:

A heavy sneeze rent through the somewhat charged air of the group, followed by a set of coughs that obviously didn't bode well for the one emitting them, all eyes turned concerned to the small woman bringing up the rear as she tried unsuccessfully to muffle her sickness from the rest of the group. The eyes then swivelled to the uncaring half-demon at the head, watching as his ears didn't even twitch in the direction to their youngest companion.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should take Kagome-Sama back to Edo so she could go home and be treated" Miroku stated as a matter of factly, trusting the hanyou to see the logic in his statement.

"Feh she's fine, the wench's fakin' it" he waved it off; not even bothering to look back at the group that so diligently followed him.

"How can you say something like that?" Sango stormed, "She's ill we can all see it, Shippou and Kirara can smell it, what's wrong with _your_ nose?!" she ranted, walking to the back of the group to usher the miko forward. She smiled weakly at Sango but decided to not let the gruff hanyou's words bother her, if she got worked up; she doubted she would have enough energy to make it to the end of the argument.

She just wanted her Sesshoumaru.

_Their second 'date' had left much to be desired from the miko, with the random jewel shard attack and being covered in slimy goo from the youkai remains, it was safe to say that she was not a happy twenty-first century gal. It was romantic that her Demon Lord, (yes hers, all hers) had saved her from having to bat an eyelash at the intruding demon, but the fact that none of them realised that that particular brand of lower level youkai tended to explode upon contact with a sharp object had plunged the night from mild inconvenience to downright intolerable. _

_It was funny in retrospect but at the time it was far from humerous. She whipped her hands away from her, trying to get the muck from sticking to her fingers, let alone her hair and face. Now Kagome wasn't a very vain girl, but one tends to want to look their best when going out on a date, especially with the hunk of a youkai she miraculously managed to snag, and now all her hard work (all of brushing and braiding her hair) was down the tube because of some hasty little bug that couldn't wait a few hours to attack her._

_Her youkai wasn't fairing much better, covered from head to toe (well, boot) in bug slime also; they made quite the pair. Looking over at him, she could see the faint outline of a blush that lined his features before he waded over, it was obvious that neither wanted to be covered in youkai unmentionables for much longer/_

"_I will walk you back to camp where you may gather your bathing supplies," he paused when she nodded once, slowly, and continued before she could question him, he already knew what would be on her mind. "After I will walk you to the river where you may wash up. I will take you back to camp afterwards"_

"_But what about you?" she asked as he took her hand and began walking in the general direction of her camp._

"_After ensuring your safety, I will journey back to the Western House and clean up there. I would rather you not feel uncomfortable for much longer." She had wanted to swoon right then and there, but the stringy substance that tried to glue her lashes together brought her back to the present, and the fact that she was gooped in something she didn't think she wanted to identify._

_Walking to the camp, she stealthily, or as stealthily as one could with entrails hindering their movements, picked up her bag and tip toed back out. Sesshoumaru took to the skies and got her to the nearby stream in record time._

_Making a point to show her that he was not going to look, he stood of the side of the bank staring out into the dark forest while she splashed around in an effort to get clean. Kagome was nervous with having him so close while she was unclothed, granted he was being extremely gentlemanly about it, she still felt kind of weird. The only male she ever had a bath with was Shippouu, (then again there was that time when she first met Miroku, but that didn't count)._

_Making quick work of the cool water, she quickly donned her pajamas, feeling much better than she did some minutes ago. She felt bad that he had to wait to get clean but she wouldn't question it, he was doing what he felt was right given the situation and she was grateful that he allowed her the luxury of a bath before he left her for the night._

_She wasn't stupid, she knew that their night had ended, and while she was upset about it, she wouldn't make a big fuss, he would come back again another night and they could simply pick up where they left off._

_Tugging on his sleeve to let him know that she was ready, she allowed him to lead her back to her friends. She noticed that he didn't touch her apart from when she initiated it, and thought it was bittersweet how he was going to such lengths to ensure that she didn't get dirty again, she liked it, however, when he took her arm._

_When they arrived at the edge of her camp, he nodded his head to her in a shallow bow, "I must apologies for how tonight has ended, I definitely was not my intention" he murmured, clenching his fist at his side in an effort to not touch her. She nodded in acceptance._

"_Will I see you tomorrow night?" she asked instead, he nodded once and she smiled lightly at him, "Goodnight Sesshoumaru" before walking to her sleeping bag and snuggling up to her Kit._

_He watched her fondly for a moment before he strode away, he name upon his lips, "Goodnight Kagome."_

They trudged on for a good distance after, not stopping to rest at all at the Hanyou's insistence, Kagome said nothing otherwise, understanding his want and need to cover more ground after their late morning. Granted, she didn't believe that it should be at the expense of their companions but she decided to keep the peace and not argue, their hanyou friend was in a fouler mood than normal and she didn't want to be the one that he finally lashed out on.

.:o0o:.

The cough preceded the miko as she stumbled into the clearing with the hot spring, followed closely by Sango, the slayer seemed to be her tail as of late, not that the younger woman could blame her. After trying and failing to get her point across to the slayer that it was just a small cold, she resigned herself to her new self-appointed mother. Until they could go to Edo at least.

Stripping down, they both entered the natural spring and leaned against the heated rock in appreciation for a moment before going through the motions of cleaning themselves. Kagome had long since accepted that she couldn't tell her friend of the sweet things that her suitor of a Demon Lord did for her, but that didn't mean that her mouth didn't twitch and itch sometimes to blurt it out.

She held herself though, remembering that when the time was right, he would formally ask her for her hand and _then_ she could spill every bit of juicy detail. Granted, there weren't many juicy ones as yet, but she hoped that changed as time wore on.

_By their third 'date' they had developed a sort of routine; at a certain time, when the group would be just about ready to bed down for the night, he could come for her and she would make the excuse of taking a now nightly walk to clear her head. The others thought nothing of it as Inuyasha was beginning to become very overbearing and their little miko was the one taking the brunt of it for the sake of the group._

_He would then meet her as she walked away from wherever they had made camp and walk her to a secluded clearing for them to spend time together. It was simple and effective and both had no qualms about it._

_They spoke of all manner of things, mostly anything that jumped into the little miko's head; she's taught him of space travel (what she knew of it anyway) and he seemed genuinely interested that humans have been able to accomplish such a feat, and she also taught him of a few other things from her era._

_He in turn, told her of his mother and his own group, telling her of other rituals and traditions of his clan and just what she may have to expect when in dealings with higher-class demons. Kagome, it turned out, was a curious being by nature. Almost as curious as the Dog Lord himself, something he found to be extremely cute. She asked a lot of questions, questions it seemed that she had been holding in for a while, having no one with the patience required to answer most of them._

_At first, she thought he would have been one of those to wave off her questions as unnecessary, but she was pleasantly surprised when he did answer them, telling her in the process that she could ask him anything she wanted and he would try to provide her with the information she sought. _

_She had hugged him then, his tense shoulders not the reaction she had been looking for she had promptly let him go, his growl of disapproval did not go unnoticed. That was before he took the initiative and pulled her to him, having liked the comfort and affection the hug had brought. She snuggled into him, a smile blooming on her face from the contact._

_They stayed like that for a little while, soaking in each other's presence in a whole new way. Kagome realized now that they didn't need to spend the whole night speaking about everything and nothing to have a good evening. She had never been in a relationship before, failed or otherwise, so this was just as much of an adventure for him as it was for her._

_Sesshoumaru glanced down at the woman that now occupied his chest, how…symbolic of her to lie there, when she already had a permanent place in his heart. He felt complete, even if it was just for a few hours._

_They stayed that way for so long that Kagome fell asleep listening to his steady and strong heartbeat. Gently, he took her up and carried her to her campsite, careful to hide his scent, he placed her in her sleeping bag, wholly surprised when the small Kitsune awoke and aided him._

_At first, he was shocked and unsure of how to proceed, but it seemed that the Kit had already thought of that, if his request for them to leave the campground was any indication. When they reached an ample distance, the smaller youkai jumped into a tree to be on the same level as the Dai, wanting to show that it was a serious situation._

"_Sesshoumaru-Sama, I am aware of the relationship that you are trying to create with my mother, and no she didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own" he began, Sesshoumaru merely nodded in response, wanting the Kit to get on with his intention so he could create a plan of action._

"_I'm not going to try and stop you from seeing her, nor am I going to try and poison her mind against you, I love her too much, she's my mother figure, she took care of me when no one else would. I know about Courting Ritual that you're using and I wont tell anyone, I think you'd be good for her," he paused for a breath, "I just want you to promise me that you wont hurt her, that you'll be nothing less than honourable" he ended in a small sniffle, speaking about what Kagome's done for him always left him slightly flustered, he was, however, trying to put on a brave front in the face of the Demon Lord._

"_I have no intention to hurt Kagome" Sesshoumaru replied, he understood the little Kits motives and found he could not fault him for it, nor could he feel any animosity for the young one trying to ensure its mother's safety._

_The little Kit nodded once before glancing back at the campground, Sesshoumaru nodded in response and reached for the smaller youkai, bringing him to the camp where he placed him in the sleeping bag beside Kagome. The Kit immediately began to snuggle into the Miko's stomach, covering the Demon Lord's scent with its own. Sesshoumaru nodded once more to the Kit and sleeping Miko before leaving the campsite as silently as he came._

Stepping from the steam, both women got dressed, with Sango helping the now drained miko into her sleep clothes. Both ignored the clammy feeling of the miko's skin and the heat that seemed to stick to it as an unusual residue of the spring and they hobbled back to camp.

.:o0o:.

Miroku watched the unsteady miko as she stumbled along the path, when she had awoke this morning covered in sweat, they had tried to get the stubborn Hanyou to agree to at least allow her to rest, but he had refused.

Kagome herself didn't want to ride upon Kirara's back as she felt that she would be too much of a distraction for everyone, so they had agreed that she walk in the middle of the group, that way if anything were to happen, everyone would notice, rather than she collapsing at the back with no one to catch her.

The miko in question was sweating more than normal, her skin felt clammy and her temperature, she was sure, was through the roof. She did not feel well _at all_ but she didn't want anyone in the group to worry unnecessarily, especially since Inuyasha seems to not be thinking anything of it.

While she knew she may be ill, she trusted that the Hanyou wouldn't allow her to run her body to ruin, she knew she meant more to him than that, if only for a jewel shard detector. Wiping her brow for the umpteenth time in five minutes, she began to fan herself. She was uncomfortable but wasn't going to voice her complaints, the hanyou wanted to make up time he caused them to loose, she wasn't going to complain lest he take it out on her. He's had an unreasonably short fuse as of late and she had been on the receiving end more than enough to know that it was not a fun place to be.

Shippou watched Kagome closely, he could tell that she was feeling very uncomfortable, hell; she shouldn't even be standing much less walking for miles. But he understood the sense of responsibility she felt towards to group so she would do all in her power to not slow them down, but this was painful.

He wanted to shake some sense into her, but he feared that that would aggravate whatever illness she may have caught. While feint, her scent had a sour tinge to it, stating that she was developing some sickness. He didn't think it was too serious but then again, one never knew.

Their medicines were not as advanced as her and he felt that it would be best if she went home to get treatment, but the hanyou felt otherwise. He made that very clear when they first requested it. He had also wanted to go find Sesshoumaru, but every time that thought crossed his mind, he remembered her pleading face making him promise not to seek out or tell the Demon Lord.

He really wished he hadn't made that promise.

They walked for a little longer before Sango demanded a break; the slayer was about ready to incapacitate the hanyou if she didn't get her way. Kagome felt positively miserable, she could barely breath and her chest hurt, she wondered if this was what it felt like to have an asthma attack.

Clutching onto Shippou for support, she was lowered to the ground, a haze over took her mind as her fever skyrocketed, and she was totally unaware of what was happening around her. Shippou got frantic, he was unsure what was happening to his mother, she was relatively fine a few moments ago, but it was as if something just crashed into her.

"Shippou breathe," Sango commanded the almost hyperventilating boy, "I need you to find a stream or river and collect some water, can you do this for me?" he nodded vigorously before taking a water bottle and dishing from the path.

Inuyasha watched them impassively as they flittered around the woman he was supposed to care about, she was becoming nothing more than a nuisance lately and he, quite frankly, was getting tired of it. If only she was half the woman that Kikyo was, nothing like this would happen to her.

With a small scowl, he hopped up into the tree nearest to him, determined to not spend more time than necessary in the forest, his mood changed however when he spotted a silvery soul stealer floating above him and he left without notice.

"Inuyasha, I think we need to go to- where'd he go?" Sango called out, looking around for their currently missing companion. She scowled that the thought that he left them to try and take care of Kagome by themselves while he went to do Kami knows what with his clay doll.

"Lets not focus on him now, Sango-Sama, Kagome-Sama needs our undivided attention" Miroku reasoned, already looking around the area for a few herbs for a paste.

_He liked it when she rambled, he realized during one of their longer nights, if she found a topic she was quite passionate about, she would speak her mind on it, he liked that about her, especially her odd gesticulations that she would employ to try and get her point across. _

_On a whole, it was cute._

_The embarrassment she felt afterwards would bring a rosy flush to her face that he found all the more endearing. He was beginning to realize that while he would look for all the faults any being had, he didn't care about the ones she may or may not have. She was perfect the way she was and to him she was completely flawless._

_She smiled at him, shyly as she caught him staring, it wasn't an odd occurrence as she found him looking at her with an intensity more often than not. It was as if, he were deep in thought._

_About her._

_So caught up in her embarrassment, she didn't notice him reaching for her until his hand was caressing the rouge on her cheek. The little miko wanted to squeal in girlish happiness at the butterflies that were now running rampant in her stomach. She had no way of knowing just what it was that he had planned, but she couldn't help but be hopeful that he wanted to kiss her._

_It would be her first real kiss and it would make it all the more romantic for it to be shared with him, he who wanted to marry (mate) her. Yes, they still had a way to go with their budding relationship, but she couldn't help but bypass everything and wish they were already spending the rest of their lives together. _

_He had said that he wanted her, and no one else, if that wasn't romantic, she had no clue just what constituted as romantic. _

_Brought back to the world of the living by a small tug on her head, she blinked the haze from her vision to see him _a lot_ closer than he had been a few moments ago. So close that if she raised her head just the slightest, she could touch his markings with her nose._

_He smiled faintly at her, caressing her cheek with his clawed thumb, "Where were you just now?" he asked softly, gazing into her cerulean orbs._

_She smiled lightly, before shaking her head, "It doesn't matter, but I'm here now" she evaded; she didn't want to tell him that she was picturing them in a cottage with a white picket fence. Granted, he wouldn't know what a picket fence was, but it was just the principle of the matter._

"_Are you sure?" he asked again, his breath tickling her cheek, she shivered lightly and nodded. He nuzzled her cheek, closing his eyes as he did so, as her scent wafted to his nose, her own eyes drifted closed as she revelled in the feeling, their touches were getting more frequent as of late, each liking the feeling it gave._

"_You can tell me," he whispered and she cracked with a small sigh, her embarrassment very obvious._

"_I-I was thinking of the future," she murmured, pulling back to look him in the eye, her blush came back full force, "O-our future." She didn't know what to expect, but should have figured that he wouldn't have thought ill of her._

_He nodded, "As was I," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Her butterflies seemed to have fainted the moment his lips touched hers. The planets aligned and the world righted itself. _

_It was perfect._

_She had never known that it could have been like that, such a simple chaste kiss, but she was pleasantly surprised, _very_ pleasantly surprised. _

_He pulled back from her, his thumb still tracing random figures on her cheek, he took in the flush of her skin and the content look in her eyes, upon her face and she looked back at him and he simply couldn't help himself, he didn't want to either. _

_Leaning in again, he pressed his lips to hers._

.:o0o:.

Its coming along nicely I think, For those who have been asking about Sesshoumaru's side of things, I've decided not to focus on his thoughts yet. So for a few (one) more chapters there will be no _**present**_ Sesshoumaru action, only when he comes in a flashback.

Erm... *taps chin* oh right! I decided to do it this way because I feel that if we see him, he's going to appear too quickly in the original plot set by Danyealle, I want to keep it as close to that as possible even as I add my own to it.

Anything else..? hmmm, *shrug* cant think of anything else, Thank you soo much for the reviews! I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying it, I hope I continue to entertain you!

Tell me what you think! Comments, critiques, spelling errors, grammatical errors, inconsistencies, random love?

Much Love!

-sora


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for posting late! . enjoy!!!

Chapter Three

Miroku and Sango stayed up all through the night, taking turns taking care of their friend, but no matter their efforts, the girl only seemed to steadily get worse. She had regained consciousness, but she looked to be in a battle with herself, she was either too hot or too cold, her temperature was high, too high to be normal and her coughing and sneezing only seemed to get worse.

Shippou was in a bad state, he was curled up in her side, crying. None of them could stop it, they understood however, but they have no idea what to do now. They sat up and waited, and with the first rays of the sun came their estranged leader.

"Inuyasha, we have to take Kagome back to Edo now" Sango 'greeted' she was seething, how dare the brat leave them there to take care of their friend by themselves, what if something had attacked them? They couldn't have worried about keeping her safe, out of danger, from stressing herself _and_ fought off the threat at the same time.

She fought the urge to clobber the thick skulled boy with her boomerang bone and instead chose to stress her idea (in a very threatening manner) to their hanyou friend.

"Yea? Why?" he asked, ignoring the sweating girl on the ground to glare at the slayer.

"Because, you baka, she is sick and if she doesn't get treatment she could die!" she growled at him, he merely seemed unaffected. She lunged at the half-human only to stop short as Miroku grabbed onto her, keeping her from doing something that would ultimately not help Kagome.

"The wench ain't sick," he declared, grabbing the poor girl up by her arm, he dropped her immediately when he felt the searing heat coming from her arm, looking back at the slayer and monk, he muttered a 'feh' before ordering them to pack up camp.

_Their kisses steadily grew in passion after that night, technically it still wasn't a full-blown make-out session, but they found themselves indulging in the act more frequently than talking. It wasn't like either party minded, in fact it was the pauses afterwards for breath that Kagome realized she liked most of all._

_When they would stare into each other's eyes and the entire world was forgotten. She revelled in those moments and was very happy that she was able to experience it with the Demon Lord, her soon to be mate. She had already accepted the fact that there was no way she could say no to him, and while she knew she wasn't _in love_ with him, she felt she was pretty darn close._

_So close was she that she confided with him her biggest secret; that she was the one to shatter the jewel. She knew she had shocked him, but he took it in stride, merely nodding in acceptance and then asking her to tell him of her journey to where they were presently. She had hugged him then and thanked him for not judging her on her failure to protect to jewel so early in her quest._

_He had waved off her concern and launched her into a conversation about educating women. He would admit, if only to himself at this point, that when she believed in something, when she cared so deeply for it that it _became_ her, she was even more beautiful._

_._

_It was a guilty pleasure of his, to steer her into conversations he knew would affect her so, and in turn, lining her up for another bout of passionate mouth play. He planned it to a tee, because he loved feeling her lips upon his, he needed no reason but he looked for some anyways to try and justify it. She had admitted to him, that while she knew that none of his reasons were the real deal, she understood, because hey, who was she to deny the Kami-sent male that had taken an interest in plain old her._

_They knew she wasn't ready for anything other than light to heavy kissing, and even if she had been, Sesshoumaru would not have obliged her, he wanted to wanted to wait until their mating ceremony to explore the other pleasures of her flesh. That wasn't to say that he wouldn't indulge in a grope or two, but only if she expressed her agreement of it._

_Or if she did it first._

_Sesshoumaru was a honourable demon, and besides, he had made a vow to her Kit to nothing less than honourable to her. He would never go back on his word._

Heading back to Edo was slow going, either Kagome was unconscious and was being carried on by Sango on Kirara's back, or she was awake and almost violently ill, they would then have to stop and get her to calm down. By nightfall they had barely reached anywhere (much to Inuyasha's chagrin) and Kagome was not waking up.

She was alive, that much they knew, because she would mumble incoherently and shiver, but they just didn't know the full repercussions of her illness. Shippou was inconsolable, he feared the worst. The subtle tartness of her scent had developed into the full-blown sourness of extremely sick. He was afraid to loose his only mother figure and there seemed to be nothing that Sango could do to comfort the poor Kit.

They made camp again for the second time that day, propping Kagome against a leaning tree so they could feed her some water and broth; she was still unresponsive. After sending the wailing Kitsune with Kirara to go get more water, Sango sighed in despair, she had no idea what to do next and she feared just as much as Shippou that they would lose their dear friend.

Much to the annoyance of the rest of the group, their 'fearless leader' had once again become MIA, totally ignoring the crisis they were going through because he glimpsed something white in the trees. Without needing much prompting to look for his _beloved_ he left the humans to fend for themselves and their sick companion, Sango's shrieking following him for what seemed like miles.

Shippou sat at the bank of the river and cried, he didn't know what was happening but he knew it was something bad. He didn't really know just how long he had been there, by the bank, water forgotten; Kirara curled around him in comfort. He just knew that they had had a visitor when he felt a very overpowering amount of youki and Kirara hissing to his left.

Wiping his eyes, he looked up to their intruder only launch himself at the being in as much happiness that he could feel at the moment. Standing there with a curious look upon his visage was the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru.

He was confused, he smelt the oddest of scents when coming towards the group, it was sour and bitter and wholly unwelcome, it overpowered the natural scent of his Chosen and he wanted to know why. The opportunity had arisen when he spotted, heard rather, the Kitsune crying in a small clearing.

Picking up the smaller youkai, he said nothing when the boy wrapped his arms around his neck in comfort, crying into his haori. When the kit had sufficiently calmed, he requested the answers to his questions. What he heard was not what he had been expected, nor was it something he liked.

His Kagome was ill, so ill that there was a general fear that if she stayed for much longer, she could die.

"Where is the whelp?" he questioned calmly, his voice betraying none of his emotions, the tense muscle of his jaw and shoulders, however, told the kit all he needed to know.

"We don't know, he's been leaving camp every night and coming back in the morning. We suspect that he's been seeing Kikyo." The Kit sniffed.

"Doesn't he know that Kagome is ill?"

"He does now, he wouldn't believe us at first, he said she was faking, but then he touched her arm today and dropped her, he's been gone for a while."

"Come, we will get your mother to Edo"

Sesshoumaru led the two; one on his shoulders the other on the ground, towards the camp area. He waved off the defensive stances that the Slayer and Monk took when they saw him and went to kneel right by the delirious Miko's side.

"Wh-" Sango began but was stopped by Shippou, when she went to ask more, he merely shook his head and motioned for her to watch. He didn't feel bad about informing the Demon, he did however go against his mother's request. He hoped she would understand.

Sesshoumaru looked upon the miko of his heart for the first time in, he didn't remember how long. Even sick, she looked beautiful. He, however, didn't like that fact that she was sick, her skin was a pasty tinge, with a bit of green in it, her cheeks were sallow and her eyes were sunken in. she had light bruises all over her.

Overall, things did not look good.

Looking back at the monk and slayer, he ordered them to pack up camp, as they were to be leaving for Edo shortly.

"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, earning himself a growl from the elder demon.

"The whelp is of no consequence, our first priority is Kagome, and he can die for all I care." He stated coldly before reaching down to pick up the too warm miko. Mokomoko slid from its place upon the Daiyoukai's shoulder to wrap around the woman, aiding its master in carrying his Chosen.

He took to the sky shortly after, with the other two humans following behind on the firecat.

"_What is this ice cream you always speak about?" asked the Daiyoukai one moonless night. She was snuggled into his chest, his hand around her, securing her to him while she played with the markings on his wrist._

_She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Well I guess, over here it could be called a delicacy. Since it's not as readily available. Uhm, its sweet, deliciously sweet… and cold too!" she paused to think about what other qualities made ice cream as yummy as it was. "It's considered a treat for children, but adults like it too and it's really refreshing on a hot day" she paused and closed her eyes, scrunching up her face. "I'm sorry; I'm really bad at this describing thing. I don't really know how to explain it since is so common place where I'm from." She looked back to him to see if he felt annoyed in anyway and was rewarded with him leaning down to nuzzle her._

"_I understand Kagome, it is nothing to feel sorry about" he reassured against her hair, sending a delightful shiver through her._

"_But I- ooh I know, I'll bring some for you!" she smiled and nodded at her genius, "The next time I go home, I'll bring you a Popsicle or something. See there's different types, and I guess each time I get to go home, I can just bring a different type for you," she began to ramble, speaking about the types that she loved and hated, of course he knew nothing of the topic and was content to continue to nuzzle his nose in her hair, breathing in her fresh scent._

_Very soon, she was leaning into him, baring her neck for him, as he got more liberal with his movement. He continued to run his nose along neck opting between tracing her collarbone with his tongue and breathing lightly along her ear. His slow seduction seemed to be working as her breathing pattern changed and he was being allowed more freedom with her skin._

_Her hands fisted the silk of his kimono, and her back arched, she was unsure what was happening to her, but she liked it. She didn't know what to do with her hands; should she run it in his hair, cup something? She didn't know! Having never been put in the situation. She trusted that he wouldn't take it too far to where she cannot handle, but she was contented the just feel._

_She was responding beautifully, he noted in a haze, he knew she was virginal, her blood sang to him with it pure clean scent, but that did not mean that he wasn't allowed to corrupt her a bit, before and after their mating. He pulled her closer into him, her back being cradled by his chest, his fingers itched to caress her breasts but he refrained, feeling that that would be too big a step so early in their relationship. It was a wonder that he was allowed the freedom he had been, but he was not going to take advantage of it._

_She was much too precious to him, too important to both him and his beast, for him to do anything that may damage whatever trust they have gained. Kissing the column of her neck, he allowed himself to indulge in the spike in her scent, the spicy addition heating his blood almost painfully._

_She unconsciously ground herself into him, feeling him harden beneath he; she froze. The haze cleared, she was unsure of what to do. He felt her tense above him, obviously having felt his body's reaction to hers. He left his place at her neck to alleviate her fears; it was no good to have the rancid (on her) odour of that emotion mar her beautiful scent._

_He lightly pulled her face to his, staring into her wide blue eyes for a moment, they always captivated him. Remembering his task, he nuzzled her cheek, feeling her eyelashes brush his cheek as she closed her eyes._

"_Your worries are unfounded" he spoke, cutting straight to the point, "I would never do anything to compromise our relationship in anyway, and besides, "He kissed her cheek as he said this, "I would like our first joining to be under the blessings of the Mating Ceremony, and I know and appreciate that you share the sentiment"_

_She nodded against him then and kissed his cheeks in a show of her gratitude and understanding, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her own face in his neck, the action comforted her, she had realized, and it also gave her a sense of security when he would rest his arm around her, either stroking it through her hair or just running circles along her back._

_All was right in their world._

The trip to Edo was thankfully uneventful, and they touched down in the clearing behind the village in record time. No one was sure how, but Kagome had regained consciousness during their trip. She was happy to see her Demon Lord but was upset that he had to return to see her in such a state.

She had wondered if Shippo had been the one to call him, but that idea was destroyed when he told her of what happened preceding her awakening. She was angry at Inuyasha for leaving the way he did, it seemed that the faith she had always kept in hanyou protector was groundless, and he had done nothing in the face of a threat to her, instead leaving her to die while we went to get his kicks with a dead woman.

She was disgusted, both with herself and the boy. She had thought that she meant a smidgen more to him, did all the trouble she went through to keep him alive and in his frame of mind and not his beast's mean nothing? Was she worth so little to him? He called her friend, and while at one point in her life she had wished that they would have been more, she had accepted that he would never see her as more than Kikyo's reincarnation.

A tear slipped past her eyelids as she thought on what could quite possibly his ultimate betrayal. She curled deeper into Sesshoumaru's chest, trying to find comfort and lessen the hurt she was feeling.

"We should get her to Kaede, she would know what ails her" Miroku spoke up, suggesting a plan of action for the Demon Lord who seemed to be taken with their friend, if their actions to each other were anything to go by, Miroku was willing to bet that they had been seeing each other for a while.

For all intents and purposes, Sesshoumaru was still their enemy, and the last time the entire group and seen him, he had tried to kill Inuyasha, and inadvertently Kagome since she was standing up for the boy, now however, it was as it they were long time lovers.

He kept his thoughts to himself, he believed that there was a specific reason for Kagome not informing them of this development, he would need to speak with Sango about not bringing the topic up as he knew she was prone to doing.

They walked along the path that led to the village, it was dark out so there were no villagers to get upset at the sight of the powerful Dai that was holding onto their precious miko like she was his lifeline. They may think that he was trying to smother her, or something as equally dangerous. They walked into Kaede's hut without incident, seeing the woman hunched over a pot of boiling water, she appeared to have just woken up, but they couldn't be too sure.

"Kaede, I hope we didn't wake you" Miroku greeted, rolling out one of the tatami for Sesshoumaru to place their miko on. He did so reluctantly, but sat right beside her, keeping one part of his body touching her, currently it was his knee. The miko in question didn't seem to be too affected by the youkai's show of affection; instead she seemed to welcome it.

"What is it that has happened?" Kaede asked, wanting to hear the problem before discerning it on her own.

"Well about a week or so ago, Kagome developed a cough, but it seemed to have gotten worse with each day, no matter what we try, we don't know what to do, we were hoping you could help, diagnose something, anything." Sango said, sniffling as she thought about the fate that may befall her dearest friend.

Kagome looked around the room, before settling her gaze on the older miko, Kaede's gaze seemed troubled. She knew she probably looked like death, and her chest really hurt. Kagome suspected that she knew what it was that she had, but she didn't really want to dwell on it. It was too scary to.

"Child is there anymore information?" the elder woman asked, her lone eye boring into Kagome's soul and the younger nodded slowly.

"I-I think I know what it is" she rasped out, her breathing was fairly laboured, so talking hurt more than it was supposed to, "But I'm amazed that I got this far" _its all Inuyasha's fault _she all but wailed in her head. If he had allowed her to go home when she had first gotten ill, she wouldn't have the fear of dieing looming over her friends. She blamed him that they were all nervous and fearful that she could quite possibly die. What was worse was that, it was the truth. Many people dies from this illness, even in her own time, it may just be too late.

"I am afraid that it is more than this one can treat, it is probably for the best that you return home and seek treatment from the healers there Kagome, "Kaede said resignedly, she knew it was bad fro the little miko's aura was dim and fluctuating, she feared that she may just have a few more days.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked, just noticing the absence of the loud-mouthed hanyou. A growl was her answer, before Miroku piped up to keep the peace.

"He had left us; we believe he went to Kikyo. He had been seeing her every night for a lunar cycle now." He paused, wanting to stop, but knew he had to forge on; no matter how hurt Kagome got. "He left us with Kagome when she was ill; he refused to believe that she was genuinely sick. He told us in no uncertain terms that she was better off to him dead, as Kikyo would be more suitable."

His lowly admission was followed by a choked sob by the miko in question and two almost identical growls of anger.

.:o0o:.

Im sorry for posting this so late, I had wanted to do it yesterday, but I had done a photo shoot during the day and was pooped out, so im doing it now!

Please don't be mad!! I hope you enjoyed the chapterrrr

Tell me what you think!

Much love!

-sora


	4. Chapter 4

Arg, I am So sorry that this is late. I offer no excuses, but RL definitely got in the way. This one came out before Knight only because this chapter was in a way further state of completion that the next chapter of Knight which I highly doubt has even been begun as yet u.u

I got hit by a Mack truck of inspiration of where I want to go with this story (writing wise, I had my plot down pat a long time ago), I now know how I'm going to do it, and I think/hope that you all like it. I'll probably tell you all about it next chapter, or I"ll just leave you to figure it out.

But anyways, I'm keeping you, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own this in no way and I am also not making any profit of any kind.

Chapter Four

It had taken quite a bit of time for Kagome to reassure her Kit that she was not at all upset with him. It seemed that because of her illness, everyone was on edge, and coupled with the fact that they all knew that she sometimes took the blame to keep the piece, it took a while for them to believe her readily now.

I had taken her _and_ Sesshoumaru to get it through to the small youkai, and even then, he was wary. He didn't _want_ her to be mad at him, but it was the fact that he broke a promise to her, he wanted to grow up as a honourable demon (like Sesshoumaru) and he knew the power of one's word. It was his own guilt more than anything that was eating him up over the matter.

They had yet to come up with a plan to get her safely to the other side of the well, as the only other person able to cross over was Inuyasha, and currently he was in everyone's black book, even Kirara's. While that posed a problem, Sesshoumaru was determined to succeed in his endeavour, preferably without the whelp's help. There was no telling how he would react around the ungrateful hanyou now and it would be best if they didn't have to find out for a while.

He paced a clearing not far from the village, wanting to be away from the odour of humans and being alone with Kagome. Said woman was propped against a tree trunk that he himself remembered felling a few years back. She was wrapped loosely in cloth to ward off the night's chill and to try to help maintain a steady temperature.

She watched him silently, knowing he wanted, _needed_ to find a way to get her on the other side of the well. His instinct demanded that they make her better and in so doing, would show her that he was able to take care of her and provide for her. She thought it sweet, but knew not to mention it, he probably wouldn't take kindly to it right now, especially with his nerves shot like they were.

_Sighing into his chest, the young miko snuggled against her Demon Lord, both content to just silently bathe in the bright light of the full moon. She knew that the moon meant a great deal to him, maybe not as much as she would like to know, but she was aware that he was connected to it. And the different phases wrought different traditions with his kind._

_She wasn't adverse to the knowledge that he would most likely want her to know about them (she _was_ to be his mate after all) and quite possibly observe them with him. In fact, she was very eager, wanting to know what it meant to his clan. If she were to be their new leader, it wouldn't do for her to be absent, missing or ignorant of their ways. _

_She realized that over the past weeks that her Demon Lord, when he wasn't staring at her, was staring at the moon. She had always wondered what it was that he was looking at, or what he was thinking about, but when he requested this night that they just lay and watch the moon for a bit, it became a little more clear. She had no reservations that he would fill her in as time went on; she was pretty sure that quite possibly before their next full moon she would at least know what that time meant to the Shiro Inu Clan._

_Said Demon Lord began to run his claws through the inky tresses that belonged to his Chosen, he was content, a feeling he did not think he had every experienced before until her. He was content with his life; he was content in their relationship. It was very new to him._

_It just felt right to be here under the light of the Full Moon with her, enjoying the lift it gave the surroundings, the power boost, for lack of a better term, it was glorious. He had never enjoyed a Full Moon such as this one and he had to wonder if it had anything to do with the little onna perched comfortably in his lap._

_She had changed him, he knew, not a superficial change and not a great one either, but he was changed and he was happy for it. He was a dog demon; it was his instinct to protect. Something to call his, to protect wholeheartedly. With the entrance of Rin into his life he had felt the void close up some, but not completely. He knew that there was something else missing._

_Someone else._

_For years he had watched the miko, admired her strengths explored her weaknesses and wanted her. It had taken a while, but he knew that she was what was missing from his long life. Now he felt complete, while they had not yet mated or entered into a Courting, he felt that the emptiness that had resided in him for so long was no longer._

_He glanced down at her face, her brilliant blue eyes were closed in pleasure, and it tugged his heart to know that it came from merely being in his presence. He was happy that while she had originally had her reservations about the situation, she had given him a chance, given them a chance. And with that chance, he thought it was safe to say that they found happiness._

_Kagome opened her eyes to once more look at the moon, the brilliant glow lit up the night calming those on the ground. "It's beautiful" she whispered, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere around them._

"_Is it?" he murmured a few moments later, his nose buried in her thick hair. She looked back at him, wondering what was going on; it was his ritual after all, she was just a mere spectre. Her head was cocked cutely to the side in her confusion._

"_I hadn't noticed it" be began, "something more beautiful captured my attention." The blush that blossomed on her face caused the heat that had settled in his heart (which he associated with her) to intensify. The contact of their lips calmed it, the urge to touch her that had overwhelmed him; he could not have ignored it for much longer._

.:o0o:.

The rain had begun not too long ago but was already underway with a steady downpour, some would have thought it an omen to their journey, a look into how said journey would end up, but he ignored it. Flicking a downturned ear in agitation of the force of nature, proved just how much he cared for spiritual awareness.

The brash half demon leapt from tree to tree, trying to follow the trail of the silvery shikigami before him. He knew at the end of it all, it would lead him to hid Kikyo, which was the only reason he hadn't abandoned the course.

As soon as they were done, he would go back to the group and bring Kagome back to Kaede. It was just like the girl to get sick while they were journeying. She wasn't strong enough for this era, he realized, her body was too dainty, not used to extended travels and manual labour, so it wore down faster than every other human in the era.

He guessed that was when he realised what a burden she was beginning to be. She always whined about stopping for a break, for food, for a bath. She was turning out to be a lot more worthless than he had originally thought. He conveniently forgot that she had been an asset in the saving of his hide a few times, or in the speedy recovery of their group, or any other thing for that matter.

He'd rather dwell on all of her faults, and did she have a lot in his mind, it would be simpler to deal with her then, when he finally dug up the courage to ask Kikyo to join the group. It was better to build his defences against their current Shard Detector who was more trouble than she was worth.

Glancing around, he noticed that a slight fog was rolling in, making it harder for him to see the silvery glow of the soul stealer. He sighed lightly, it was going to make his journey that much harder.

.:o0o:.

The group sat in the hut n silence and they each offered their comfort to their miko companion. They knew she was still reeling from the latest blow that she had been dealt at the hand of their Half Demon companion and they all were basically walking on eggshells to try and not make the situation worse.

It was inevitable however, as the topic of passing through the well would have to be brought up sooner rather than later. All present knew that the Demon Lord himself would want to be the one to take her over, but they all had the same fears and worries that he would not be allowed passage for whatever reasons.

While it was not tested, they all had _assumed_ that the half demon was the only one other than Kagome that the well would allow through. And while they wouldn't very much appreciate being wrong in that theory, there were many possibilities that they were right. And if that were the case, what other options would they be left with?

The worst case scenario would be that they would have to seek out said hanyou and try to get him to carry her through the passage, but there was a mutual doubt that the Dai would allow that, and also there was also a mutual disgust about having to go that route.

The other scenario that none would want to think of was; whoever was to bring her through wouldn't be allowed through while she would continue on. They had no clue as to what would happen in that case. Kagome would be too weak to be able to pull herself out on the other side, and while they didn't know how that side looked, they figured that there would be a problem getting attention also.

With a sigh, Miroku broke the tension that was steadily filling the air, it was time to get to the matter at hand, the quicker they dealt with this problem, the quicker they could get Kagome to relative safety where she would be properly cared.

"Although I am unaware of the full circumstances of what is happening between you, am I to rightly assume Lord Sesshoumaru that you will be volunteering to be the one to escort Kagome home?" he asked non invasively, the youkai merely nodded in response.

"But, how will she get on the other side?" Sango asked, the million dollar question that was on everyone's mind but no one wanted to ask.

"The well has only granted Inuyasha passage.." Shippou trailed off, not wanting to upset his mother any more than she was already.

"That's not for certain Ship, no one other than Inuyasha had tried getting through the well" Sango pointed out, only to be shot down by the small youkai, reminding (and informing) of the time that Inuyasha had taken Kagome's jewel shards, sent her home and tried to block off the well with a tree. He had tried to get passage to the other side and failed, even with a huge hunk of the jewel that was in their possession at the time.

That admission left the group in silence, all thinking of the implications and none knowing what to say.

"We can still try" Kagome requested weakly, her voice was all but gone and her throat felt raw. Immediately after her statement, a ceramic bowl of warm tea was brought before her vision. She took the liquid gratefully, but almost ended up spilling it all over herself.

Taking the bowl from her, the Demon Lord propped the small woman against his chest and began feeding her the contents of the bowl. Their actions and the familiarity that seemed to flow with them was not lost on the Demon Slayer, Monk and Older Miko, but wisely, none said anything.

The rain fell quietly outside the small hut, filling the contemplative silence that the group had fallen into. Seeing that the soup was almost finished, Kaede spooned some broth from the stew she had made earlier and placed it near to the fire to warm. The young Miko seemed to suffering from a high fever and she knew she would most likely need some added nutrients that were not in the tea.

Sesshoumaru nodded once in thanks at the older Miko's initiative, it was plain to him that the group cared for his Chosen a great deal, he appreciated the fact that they were not at all like Inuyasha.

"At dawn I will carry her to the well and bring her to her home" he spoke quietly to the group, his voice brook no argument even though all present had heard that he did not say that he would _try_ to carry her over.

_He's determined, I'll give him that_ Sango thought, she thought it admirable of the youkai. From her history with youkai, she figured that Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome had entered into some agreement or pact, and she knew enough about inu youkai that information such as that was not divulged at all unless done in a formal setting. Technically, she wasn't supposed to know what was happening, and she knew that it must have been happening for a while if they were so comfortable together, so she would say nothing until some formality in the situation was gained.

Then, and only then, would she pepper Kagome for every single juicy detail.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of this era" Kagome sighed wistfully. They were on a stroll along a deer path not too far from her camp. The moon was halved and beautiful, shining down through the leaved in the trees above them. There were fireflies out, and other little nocturnal woodland creatures scavenging for food.

_It was beautiful._

_Looking through her lashes at her companion, a small smiled played on her face. She couldn't get enough of him, she realized, looking at him was a sin and she loved it. He made her feel every possibly feeling all at once. It was a rush to be around him. She didn't know what to call the feeling but it was something that she enjoyed wholly._

_She caught his eye and looked away shyly, a blush blossoming on her cheeks at being caught staring at him. Her response was a finger to the chin tipping her head backwards and two soft and firm lips meeting hers. Her blush got deeper as she succumbed to his innocent kisses._

_He pressed her lightly against a tree, Mokomoko positioned behind her to keep her from getting injured as he took command over her mouth. He plundered and pillaged, taking what he wanted and gave with everything he had. Her moan of pleasure only served to urge him on and he melded their bodies together._

_Pulling away, he kissed her forehead, hugging her heaving body to his own, "I have never experienced something such as this before" he confided, looking down into her glassy blue orbs, they seemed to glow with an inner light that sucked him into her charm more and more with each passing meeting._

"_Neither have I" she whispered back, the small smile once again on her features. "At least we get to experience it together. Her answer was a kiss on the crown of her head with a slight scratch behind the ear; she had learnt that that was one of the many ways inu showed their affection to one another. Her response meant everything and could possibly make or break a situation or relationship as the case may be._

_Lifting a small hand, she lightly traced one of the stripes on his face before cupping the cheek it rested on, he smiled at her._

_Pulling her lightly away from the tree, he took her palm in his before continuing their walk._

Sesshoumaru looked down at the bundle in his arm, she was tucked safely at his side, Mokomoko helping to keep her both aloft and comfortable. It was time. He nodded to the other members of the little hut, already deciding that he would walk with her alone, he did not want them to be present in the event of his failure to bring her over, as he was not sure of the repercussions and the size tantrum that his beast would throw.

The rain had lightened up somewhat and the air was cool, it was close bleary and overcast, it may have been an omen or a sign of good fortune, he cared not. His eyes were only for the small onna that had curled her way into his heart.

Standing, he nodded goodbye to the watching group and left the hut, making the short walk up the small incline that led out of the village and through the short forest to the clearing that housed the well.

Walking up to the structure, he released a deep breath and stared at it. It felt like a while but he knew he was just trying to stall the possible inevitable. He wanted to hit himself as he belatedly realised that every second that he wasted here, Kagome was closer to dying from her illness.

Steeling himself, Sesshoumaru stood on the lip of the well, the dilapidated structure groaned under his weight but he paid it no mind. The precious bundle in his arm was snuggled right under his chin, Mokomoko aiding in keeping her as less hassled as possible.

He looked down in the darkness that was supposedly to carry them five hundred years into the future, where the healers there would be able to take care of his Chosen. Glancing down at her again to ensure her comfort, he took a deep breath before stepping off the lid of the well.

.:o0o:.

There. I hope you liked it, sorry for the mild cliffy.

Tell me what you think!

Much love!

-sora


	5. Chapter 5

I am sooooooo sorry, please don't kill meeeee XD. I missed you allll.

Chapter five

Two things happened in that moment, there was a flash of dark blue light and a low growl. Down in the well, Sesshoumaru looked down at his empty arms and growled again. Looking up at the bleary sky above him, he realized that while Kagome had been let through, he hadn't and that did not set will with him.

He didn't care what it took; he would be let through the portal to the woman that was on the other side. She was ill and needed his aid; there was no way that she would be able to lift herself out of the well, not in her condition.

Looking up at the bleary sky above him, the Demon Lord formulated his plan of action, he would try the well two more times, and if he wasn't allowed passage after then, he would find another way. Jumping onto the lip of the structure once more, he took a deep breath before leaping in once more.

As his feet touched the murky ground, he looked up to confirm his suspicions. He was still in his era while his Chosen was in hers. He let loose a snarl of frustration as he punched the dirt beneath his feet. He would try once more, and possibly a time after that, and if those two attempts were not fruitful he would find another way.

One way or another, he was going to be allowed passage into the future. There was no way that he would be separated from his Chosen, especially not now. He would gain entry to the portal that lead five hundred years into the future where he would aid his Kagome.

.:o0o:.

Kagome fell heavily to the floor of the well, the jolt serving to rouse her back into consciousness. She was uncomfortable and instantly took stock of her surroundings. She was in the well, but why was she in the well? She remembered the conversation that was had before she had last lost consciousness. They were speaking of sending her back to her own time so that the healers here could be able to cure her.

But how did she end up in the well? Who carried her? Because she sure as hell didn't carry herself, and the one that carried her, how did they just leave her like this? She sighed, tired once again, her head hurt and so did her chest. Maybe whoever carried her couldn't pass through?

_Well duh Kags, the only person besides you that can be allowed passage currently wants nothing to do with you_ she thought sadly, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to wait here and hope that somebody happened upon her, if it wasn't a family member she wouldn't be able to explain her sick presence in the well on her family's property. And she knew that yelling wouldn't work, she doubted someone would hear the sound, besides her throat hurt too much to even whisper.

_Oh Sesshoumaru, where are you, I'm so scared_ she thought desperately.

"_How long has it been since we first begun this?" she asked one night, snuggled in a blanket she brought with her for their moonlight picnic. It had been his idea and she had been thrilled at the prospect. That was a few days ago and here they were under the starlit night enjoying each other's presence once more._

"_I am unsure, I did not bother to keep count as I was getting something that I had most assuredly wanted, it didn't make sense for me to keep track of how long as I didn't want to think of the possibility of after a certain period, you would leave me" he spoke, his voice not much louder than a whisper as he divulged one of his deepest fears to her._

_She glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled lightly, reaching up to trail a thumb over one of his stripes. He was tense, she could feel, he had poured out something that was important to her and was waiting for her judgment. But she had none to give, only acceptance._

_Swiping a small thumb lightly over the stripe again, she cupped his cheek in her palm, loving the way his face rested in her hand, a sign of trust and also comfort in the one who was doing it. "You don't have to worry about me leaving Sesshou, I think you've become an integral part of me, just as I have become for you. And you should know that I would never, could never judge you" she whispered back, the small smile never leaving her._

_He smiled back, a small one before he swooped in and kissed her lips, a slow chaste kiss that left them both breathless afterwards. Her smile was radiant and once more, he found that the earth's beauty that they had come to witness paled in comparison to her. "You are too perfect Kagome" he murmured, drinking in the site of the rose tinted blush that decorated her cheeks while her eyes dropped demurely in shy acceptance of his compliment._

Back at the hut the rest of the group waited anxiously, for what, they weren't sure but they were certain that when it happened they would know. Maybe they were waiting for some sign or signal to state whether the Demon Lord had succeeded in passing through the time portal, or maybe they were waiting for the front flap of the hut to shift and a very apologetic Inuyasha would walk through.

Sango was positively beside herself, her fingers wrung nervously in her lap (a trait she picked up from Kagome) and was chewing on her lip (another trait she picked up). Miroku watched her twitch, just short of getting up and pacing.

Kaede watched the young couple carefully, her good eye keeping track of their behavior before switching to the pacing Kitsune. It was painfully obvious that he worried, and none knew how to console him.

"How will we know?" Sango asked, she had to break the silence, she was fidgety and nervous and she hated it.

"I'm not sure, we would probably have to check after a while" Miroku spoke up thoughtfully.

"He specifically asked that we not follow them," Shippo murmured tersely, it wasn't his fault.

"But we will still have to make sure." Sango countered.

"After a significant amount of time has passed will ye go look" Kaede intervened calmly, putting a damper on the tense atmosphere and giving all something to look forward to in a way.

.:o0o:.

"Inuyasha, I've been waiting" a voice intoned, pale fingers cut through the mist to cup the male's face. The surrounding chill in the air seemed to wrap around the dead fingers making them colder against his overly warm one. The trek in the rain had been harder than he would have imagined.

"It wasn't easy getting here, why are you so far this time around, it took forever to find you," he griped, his face contorting in a mask of anger before he remembered where he was and who he was with.

"It was necessary," was her vague response. She pulled the half demon into her embrace, hugging his unresisting form to her own. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and sighed, silently wishing that she were not dead and that her body was not cold and hard.

"How are you my love?" she asked resting her head against his, feeling the heat of his skin temporarily warm hers. He didn't answer her, not that she really expected it anymore. Inuyasha did not love her as he once did, she knew, she understood, but she couldn't help but hold on to the past. The thought of the affection they had once shared for the other before Naraku got between them, before they became embittered, before their deaths.

They embraced in silence for a little while longer as the rain still drizzled around them, the scene was romantic, a tale of star-crossed lovers, never to be together.

"I see you've left my reincarnation," she intoned, her voice neutral on the subject. A scowl marred the hanyou's features.

"The wench is still sick, she's so useless" he spat and Kikyo had to fight the narrowing of her eyes at him.

"Did you feed her the root I had asked you to?" she asked, looking at him closely, his back stiffened before he let the tension out with a grunt, his scowl deepened at the fact that he had forgotten and had been caught.

"So what? Who cares? She's your reincarnation, why are you trying to help her?" he all but raged. His anger on the subject was palpable.

The undead miko looked into the tree line for a time, seeming to ignore the half-breed's question, much to his ire.

"She saved my life, what is left of it, I simply wish to try and return the favor." She turned to look at him, "My time grows short, very soon I will die once more, I wished to do so knowing I tried to do something right"

The boy was speechless and the miko smiled lightly at him before turning and walking to the dense forest behind her, leaving her love behind her.

.:o0o:.

Looking around at her location, the little miko deduced that sitting at the bottom of a dank well was not very conducive to her regaining her health. A small but heavy cough wracked her body to prove her point and there was nothing she could do to stave off the heavy cramping of her body that if brought with it.

She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been down there so far, but she knew it was long enough for her to be begging the Gods above for someone to stumble upon her. She felt herself getting worse by the second as the seeping cold at the bottom of the well chilled her already super-heated skin.

"Mama…" she called out weakly, knowing it made no difference to her situation but wanting to feel like she was saving herself.

The silence stretched on around her and she felt her head responding to the oppressing force, a soft groan left her before she fell in a dead faint.

"_Sesshoumaru, may I ask you a question?" Kagome asked one night while they lay against the base of a random tree. She was playing with his long strands, combing her fingers through the silky mass, grooming him if you will._

"_Hm?" he inquired lazily; his arm was draped around her middle to hold her to him while he rested his head against the think trunk of the tree, just basking in her scent._

_She glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes and suppressed a short giggle at his response, forging on ahead; she asked the question that had been on her mind since she first agreed to get to know him._

"_How did Rin come to be a part of your pack?"_

_The Demon Lord didn't answer right away and the little Miko took it to mean that he was thinking deeply about his answer. She continued to braid and unbraid the small lock she had as she waited his response._

_He inhaled deeply her scent as he contemplated the words to tell her, to relay what it was that she wanted to know. With a mental nod, he gathered his thoughts and spoke; "I came upon her in the forest, though it would be more apt to say that she came upon me" he began, she looked up at him through her lashes at the contented look that passed over his face._

"_It was after the battle with Inuyasha where he first learned the secret to unleashing the Wind Scar. Tensaiga had transported me out of its path, ultimately saving my life. I was injured and alone in a denser part of the forest when she found me, she looked worse for wear but it seemed as if it didn't bother her, that she was accustomed to being injured._

"_She brought me food, much to my chagrin and even after I bluntly advised her that it was unnecessary to do so, she merely smiled and continued on."_

_Kagome sat in awe as he continued to tell her of his and Rin's meeting, she sensed the emotions the memory brought coming from him but knew that he wouldn't particularly let them show. She continued to stroke his hair, threading her fingers through the soft strands unconsciously as she listened with rapt attention._

_And that was how the night got away with them._

.:o0o:.

The Demon Lord of the Western Lands growled lowly in his chest, his eyes glinting dangerously at the structure of sodden moldy wood that refused to co-operate with his current need. He _needed_ to get pass the structure's lock, he _needed_ to be able to pass through to the other era it boasted of, but most of all, he _**needed**_ to get to Kagome.

He stood a few feet back, assessing the structure once more, a scowl deeply embedded on his handsome features; he was _not_ pleased.

A few hours had passed since the initial attempt, he was unsure as to what was or could have happened on her side of the well, he didn't know if she had been found, or if she was just laying there by herself, sick and possibly injured.

It made him feel helpless.

Another low growl passed his lips as his frustration mounted. He was hard-pressed to not take it out on the small structure, only the knowledge that it was his only way to get to Kagome at the moment stopped him from going feral on the thing.

_I will try once more_ he thought, determined. He would get through.

.:o0o:.

Time passed, that much she knew, as she slowly slipped in and out of consciousness. Her body was sore and stiff from staying in the same position for so long, but there was nothing she could do about it. She tried shifting around but had found that it took too much effort and too much of a toll on her body for her to try to make herself comfortable.

_Meow_

She groaned in pain, her head was throbbing and her neck was horribly stiff.

_Meow purrrrrr_

She blinked, ears straining to hear the sound she thought she imagined again.

_Purrrr_

"Buyou?" she whispered, her throat raw. Her heart leapt into her throat at the thought of possibly being found because of their family cat.

"Buyou! Where are you?" the voice as a bit deeper than she remembered, but there was no mistaking it, that was her brother's voice. She struggled to move anew, trying to get her unmoving body in a position to try and make her whispers echo out of the well, to carry to those above her.

"Souta!" she strained, her dry throat burned but she fought back the pain, she would not be spending another moment inside this well, she refused.

The grating of the door echoed in the small hut, light flooded the area, blinding her for a moment.

"Buyou- oh there you are, what are you doing by the well?" footsteps neared her cylindrical prison.

"Souta…" her voice wasn't loud enough, she was afraid that if he didn't hear her, she would get left in here.

"C'mon boy, let's get you out of here. Its dinner time" an answering purr was his response.

"Souta!"

_Souta….._

.:o0o:.

I apologize profusely for my absence. RL got in the way and I was unable to write, and then when I had the time, I got severe writer's block. Please forgive me.

I also apologize if its abnormally short.. u.u

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story so far, and I really hope I haven't lost you guys with my impromptu hiatus. I will immediately begin writing the next chapter for Knight, as I know some of you as waiting very impatiently for that one. Im sorry once again!!

Tell me what you think!

Much love!

-sora


	6. Chapter 6

An update, but a small one. Im sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. Here's the chapter!

Chapter Six

The young teen with chocolate brown eyes continued up the stairs; cat in hand ready for a delicious meal. A chill ran down his spine causing him to freeze in his tracks. He looked around the darker hut for something; it always did give him the creeps, since as far back as he could remember, although he could have sworn he had heard his name being called, he merely shrugged it off and continued upwards.

The calico cat squirmed from his grip and jumped to his previously vacated spot by the base of the old dry well. Looking back, Souta Higurashi rolled his eyes at the feline and ventured to get it again, a small, barely there echo halted his progress.

His eyebrows furrowed as he stilled, his thoughts going a mile a minute. His gut wrenched and his stomach was in knots; something was wrong. A sharp hacking cough like sound brought his attention to the well once more. Rushing down the stairs, he flung himself at the lip of the well and looked down into the inky black depths.

"Souta.." he heard a pitiful moan of his name and his heart thundered in his chest.

"Ka-Kagome?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that it was indeed his sister and not some youkai that was able to pass through the time loop. His palms started to sweat, having watched too many horror movies, the young teen knew what was likely to happen if it was really a demon and not his sister.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he fumbled with it for a bit before pressing a button and waiting for the screen to light up. When it did, he shone the brighter light into the well. What he saw shook him to the core; there was his older sister, paler than death itself, staring up at him with hollow, sunken, dull eyes.

"Souta." She smiled lightly up at him; he could see the effort going into the action and knew that there was something terribly wrong.

"Don't worry Kags, I'll get help" he promised before rushing from the well house as fast as his feet could carry him with a sharp cry for their mother.

.:o0o:.

"We've waited for more than half the day," Miroku began, gaining everyone's attention, "I think it's time we ventured to see if they've made it through."

Kaede paused in her motions of tying dried herbs together and looked at him closely. "While ye are correct Miroku, it is simply not time enough." She spoke clearly to the occupants of the room, she knew they were anxious, as was she, but she also felt the unstable youki pouring from the Demon Lord. He was frustrated, and who knew what would happen if they 'happened' upon him while in that state.

She had an inkling that the well had allowed Kagome passage, leaving the Demon Lord stranded on this side, but there was no way for her to be certain. She highly doubted that one such as him, no matter how open he seemed to be getting around them, would appreciate being seen in a moment of loss of control.

"But Kaede-sama, it's been hours now, surely it's time to investigate," Sango tried to reason but the older miko was having none of it.

"Let it be for a little while longer Sango-chan." The Tajiya seemed to deflate at her words but nevertheless she was silent on the subject. Each left to their own devices and left to fall even further in their worry for their younger, ill friend. Two began wondering of the whereabouts of their estranged hanyou.

.:o0o:.

"_A gift?" she asked in awe, her eyes wide and glued to the little piece of perfection in her palms._

"_A gift." His deep baritone replied, she looked up at him, seeking his eyes. "For why?" he head cocked o the side cutely and he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her._

"_The anniversary of your day of birth has passed, has it not?" he asked, wondering if he had been wrong._

"_My birthday? Yeah, it was just a few weeks ago." She looked down at the small ornamental comb before looking back up at him, "for my birthday?" she asked, pausing for his answer._

"_Isn't it customary to give gifts on special occasions?" the smile that blossomed on her face would stay with him forever; she was radiant._

"_Oh thank you Sesshou!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, very mindful of the sharp comb in her palm. "But you didn't have to" she murmured after a while._

_He pulled her back so he could look into her face and gave her a small smile, "I wanted to." He said simply and her world exploded._

_While she had been given birthday presents before, none had ever held such meaning as this. It was also a first because she had never received such extravagant gifts from a male before._

_Her smile was beautiful, her cheeks tinted rouge, and her pink lips spread in a wide but becoming grin. Her smile was just for him and that made him happy._

.:o0o:.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze on the well; he had just felt what could be called a small jolt of power emanating from it. It was a curious sensation, but he didn't know what to make of it.

Standing on the lip once more, he readied himself to make the final jump. He suspected that because his youki saturated the area, it may just let him pass simply because he was no longer a foreign entity. It was just a hunch on his part, but he would go along with just about anything to be able to get to her right now.

He felt the youki of the kitsune at his back, the kit was suppressing it, most likely just trying to watch to see what would happen, it irritated him slightly, having the kit possibly see his failure at something that could look very trivial, but he paid it no mind. He was focused and driven to see his miko.

With a step, he fell slowly into the well, watching as he became enclosed on all sides. A growl escapes his throat at the thought of another failed attempt when a blue and purple light flashed up from below him.

The feeling of weightlessness that accompanied the drop was unexpected and he found himself trying to take in as much of the void that he traversed as he could. His feet touched down and his head instantly swivelled to take in his surroundings. He was still in the well, but this time it was saturated with Kagome's ill scent. Looking up, he noticed a ladder like object made out of tightly corded and well-made rope and lastly, a roof.

He was in the future.

.:o0o:.

Making his way back to his camp, Inuyasha thought on Kikyo's words; it was odd that the dead miko wanted to help Kagome when the sick one was exactly what was keeping them from being together. He was unsure about what to do at this point, it sounded like she **wanted** to die (again), like she was waiting for it happily.

Was she so unhappy with being with him that she would give up?

He growled and a scowl overtook his face. Why did she want to leave him? He was loyal to her and has been there with her, for her, when everyone else shunned her.

It didn't occur to the brash hanyou that the undead woman may have just been tired of her existence, tired of having to steal souls in order to walk a few mere hours. To leave villages and lead a lonely existence because she was doomed to be alone.

How could a corpse love? The emotions she felt now were only shadows, memories of the ones she held when she had been alive over fifty years ago. She did not feel, she did not love or hate. Her 'skin' was cold and she could not touch, she would never age.

The former miko was tired of her half life.

Kikyo watched the hanyou with unmoving eyes as he continued on, angry at her for rejecting him once more. He had not grown up, she realized, had not matured emotionally in his fifty year sleep. It was just the same and better that she left him now than later.

The miko knew something was about to happen; she could feel it in her core. Her soul thrummed.

Something was to occur.

.:o0o:.

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I apologize profusely. It's a dreadfully short chapter and possibly another cliffy mou im sorry.

RL has just gotten to a point where I'm not in control anymore. So, while I might get time to write, I have nothing to write. I do make notes, but sometimes its just really difficult. I refuse to give up on my stories though, however, Knight its getting impossible right now. Ive started a chapter but I think I am stuck.

But anyways, Im sorry for the awfully short chapter and any and all errors and inconsistencies that I KNOW are in there.

Much love!

-sora


	7. Chapter 7

I'm super happy that I got this out so quickly. I hope you all enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Chapter 7

The sound attacked him first, the loud grating noise touched the deepest recesses of his brain all at once. His head was pounding by the time he thought to blink. If that were not enough, the potent odour of pollution made his nostrils burn, his eyes water and his throat tighten. A sneeze threatened him, but he pushed the urge away. He needed to be aware of Kagome before he let any weaknesses show.

Stumbling out of the well, he took in the hut that housed the structure before deciding that he needed to go up the stairs and out the old shoji doors. Doing just that, he was floored by how much the world had changed. Gone were the rolling hills of trees and greenery, and in its place were tall sky high structures that covered every inch of land that was visible to him.

Catching himself, he scanned the empty property for any signed of where Kagome could be. He tried to sniff out her scent, but the surrounding air was just too dirty for him to get a trace and hold it. The sneeze tried to come forth again, but with a growl, he forced it back.

He heard a commotion to the side and went to investigate, hoping against hope that he would find her.

.:o0o:.

When she came to once more, she was looking up into the tearful eyes of her mother, oh how she missed her. The older Higurashi woman chocked back a sob before cupping her daughter's sunken and pale cheek in her hand.

"My baby," she murmured as tears streamed down her face. Kagome attempted to smile at her but her mother merely smoothed out her cheek and cooed at her extremely ill daughter.

"We're going to carry you to the hospital and when you feel up to it, you can tell us," she paused, "me, what's been going on."

A small imperceptible nod was her answer.

"Sess-sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered, wanting to know where he was. She hoped he had made it through, she prayed that he had; she needed him.

"Kagome?" her mother questioned, but it was drowned by a baritone that brought tears to the young miko's eyes.

"Kagome."

.:o0o:.

_The next time he called her, Kagome had Shippou help her in putting in the ornamental comb. She had gone home the very day and bought a cute little summer dress to match the ruby and sapphire tones of it._

_She felt beautiful._

_Walking out to the tree-line, she looked back and smiled nervously at Shippou, hoping against hope that Sesshoumaru would like it. After taking a deep breath, she met her Demon Lord by the largest tree on the path._

_She noted that his eyes became fixated upon her in a way different than any other time he stared; a blush stole its way on her cheeks. She paused for a moment before walking into his awaiting arms._

"_You look beautiful." He murmured in her ear, hugging her form to his and taking a deep inhale of her scent. Truth be told, seeing her in his colours invoked something in him. It was as if she was unconsciously solidifying that she was, or would be, his; and his chest felt lighter._

.:o0o:.

The drive to the hospital was……. eventful, to say the least. Introductions had been rushed and information swapped, explanations short and to the point as they all worried over the condition of the young Higurashi woman.

Mrs. Higurashi alternated between holding her daughter's hand and staring at the proclaimed inu youkai that only had eyes for her offspring. She could see his nostrils flare ever so often and see the constant twitching of his ear beneath his mane, but knew that he would not ask until they were sure and confident about Kagome's recovery.

Said girl was currently sleeping, they had called the paramedics to escort them and they immediately induced the girl into slumber. The Demon Lord had not taken it well and it took all she had for Mrs. Higurashi to calm him down and explain to him that what they were doing was good and he didn't need to kill anyone.

To say that the EMT's were shocked and quite possibly scared for their lives was an understatement, and she had to beg Souta and her father to go along with it to calm them down.

All in all, by the time they reached to the hospital, Mama Higurashi was tired.

.:o0o:.

Sango twitched nervously in her position on the floor of Kaede's hut. The slayer was positively antsy and just about ready to jump up and sprint to the well's clearing to ensure that her friend was safe and on the other side.

She glanced around the room as Kaede meditated and Miroku checked over his staff. She herself had Hiraikostu on her lap, a cloth for cleaning in one hand, but she could not find it in herself to begin the distraction.

Her best friend and soul sister was gravely ill and being taken home by a demon whom it was unsure whether or not he _could_ reach her home. She wanted to pace, but knew that if she were to stand, there would be no stopping her from heading to the well.

She ran her hand through her hair in a show of her frustration. She twiddled her thumbs and her legs bounced irritably against the wooden flooring. After a bout a minute of trying to keep herself quite, she jumped up, ready to storm out of the hut.

Instead, the doorflap opened, letting a calm looking Shippou in. Sango's eyes zeroed in on the youkai kit, imploring him to give her good news.

"Don't worry Sango, they made it through." She spoke, and the girl released a big sigh of relief, sinking bonelessly onto the floor.

They had both made it past the portal of the well. Now, Kagome was able to get the treatment she would need from the healers of her time and come back to them healthy once more. A scowl overcame her face when her mind shifted to their absent Hanyou. Her eyes darkened as she went over mental planning of just what she was going to do to the miserable Halfling when he returned.

.:o0o:.

Things had been steadily going downhill for them from that night, that one night a few months ago. They thought he hadn't noticed his brother's scent hanging around the camp more often than not after a while. And while the knowledge hadn't deterred him from leaving to go meet Kikyo, it still made him uncomfortable that the bastard was near to _his _pack.

It was after that night that his relationship with Kagome (whatever it was) had been on the decline. Curiously it was also then that his relationship with Kikyo had started to strain.

At the time he had thought nothing of it; he was still getting what he wanted from both women. Then Kagome began to **really** pull away. And it was that damn asshole's fault. How dare he come sniff around his pack like some stray. And the wench! How dare _she_ go to the bastard like some bitch in heat!

She always came back positively _reeking_ of him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. But instead of telling her, he decided to show her just how unhappy he was with her choice in men.

They were human and unknowing of demon customs, yes, but that shouldn't be a reason for him to behave like a true alpha should. And that's just what he was. He was the alpha of their group. But the wench disregarded his ire and upset with her and _continued_ to see his most hated half-brother.

So logically, he spent more and more time away from camp.

And then, she got sick. He was worried for her, yes, but he was still pissed of as hell with her also. And in his mind, she had to earn her way back into his good graces before he would grace her with his concern.

The hanyou looked down at his dirty feet, remembering when Kikyo had indeed given him the herb with instructions to give it to Kagome. He admitted that it was out of spite that he had not. And now the wench was worse, the last time he saw her, it took all of his willpower to not flinch at the sour scent that had coated her.

Looking around at the trees that surrounded him, the hanyou took a deep breath. What Kikyo had said to him stung, she didn't want to stay with him anymore. Just like that.

But where did that leave him?

He was very sure that his pack currently wanted nothing to do with him after their last confrontation over the miko, and he was sure that they must have reached Kaede's by now, so there was no way he could go back there.

He briefly wondered how Kagome was fairing, but stomped the thought down before it could take root. He refused to think on her and ultimately her betrayal. And until she apologised for her bad judgement and denounce the asshole, he would not care what became of her.

His hearty twinged lightly but he ruthlessly shoved it away. She was in the wrong, and until she righted the situation, she was no friend of his.

.:o0o:.

Staring down at the woman who he had claimed as his own, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was terrified. Although her mother had said that all of what he was seeing was normal and would benefit them greatly, he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact the injecting needles with liquids of varying colours and viscosities into the ill was a good thing.

The miko has yet to wake up from her induced slumber and he was beginning to get more than worried. Coupled with the fact that he had no inkling as to where they were or what any of the things surrounding him were, much less their purpose, he was understandably one frazzled Demon Lord.

Looking over at the small family taking up residence on the other side of Kagome's prone form, he inclined his head to Mrs. Higurashi. Hoping that she understood that he was conveying that he once more needed her aid.

Mama Higurashi, for the most part, had accepted that the tall handsome youkai in the hospital room with them that had traversed through the well to ensure her daughter's health was in love with said daughter and was dating her in the traditions taken by those of his kin.

She also had noticed that before succumbing to her sleep, Kagome had called the name of the very youkai, in a way one would a long lost lover. She had been worried at first, for both her daughter's honour and safety, but the male had adamantly set her to rights by telling her that he had the utmost respect for her daughter and had wished to meet her to speak about the relationship and hopeful…mating, in a less severe setting.

Looking up at him, she noticed his pleading, tired eyes and decided to take pity on the male that just may become her son-in-law and father of whatever grandbabies Kagome decided to give her. Walking over, she took a seat on the bed facing him and waited.

He seemed to be one of the types that only spoke when he had something worth saying, so she bided her time. Sure enough, he looked up at her, his eyes guarded as he asked his question.

"I would like to know what it is that I can do to help." He paused, seemingly laving trouble articulating what wanted. He was a proud man, she noted in that moment, and he was humbling himself before her to a family he didn't know for the woman he loved. Mrs. Higurashi decided right then and there that he would make a good husband for her daughter.

"Right now Sesshoumaru-sama, all we _can_ do is wait for the doctors to come back with their diagnosis. They would then suggest treatment options and begin to treat her illness." She explained patiently, his face fell for a moment before he schooled his features back into stoicism. Se\he decided to have pity on him.

"They say that when unconscious, people respond positively when their loved ones hold their hands or talk to them" she looked behind her at her daughter's pale visage, "maybe if you hold her hand, she would feel it and wake up?"

A swift nod was all she received from the pale demon and she shifted out of his way as he scooted forward and gently grasped Kagome's small fragile hand.

.:o0o:.

"_Do you really have to go?" she questioned, a slight whine to her tone that made her wince internally. His response was mind-numbing kiss that made her never want to leave his embrace._

"_It would only be for a little while" he replied after they pulled apart, he looked down at her with warm honeyed orbs that made her blush. "And there will be nary a time that you are not in my thoughts."_

_She looked down at her school shoes, feeling ashamed of herself for whining about him having to do his duty to his lands. It was just that, she didn't want to be parted from him. Ever._

_He tilted her chin up with his finger, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek lightly with his nose. "I will visit you as soon as I am able" he promised. She nodded once to show her understanding and clamped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly to her. A few tears escaped her eyes and she didn't know why, he was merely going to a meeting on the lands southern to his. It wasn't as if he were going on the other side of the world for an extended stay._

_Her reaction to his pending absence made her realize just how much she had come to care for the Demon before her and just how much she came to depend on their nightly visits. Glancing up at him through her eye lashes, she wondered if he knew, or if he felt as strongly as she did._

_She didn't want to end up loving more than was being reciprocated._

"_I'm gunna miss you" she whispered to his chest, squeezing him once more before letting him go. She stepped back a step and wiped her face with the back of her hand and sniffed once._

_He ran his hand down the side of her face lovingly, cupping her cheek, seemingly memorizing every detail._

"_I will miss you so much more."_

.:o0o:.

I hope you guys have taken notice that the flashbacks are getting shorter and shorter. Don't worry it's for a good reason. One which we should find out in the next chapter. Uhm… so theyre at the hospital, we get a look into Inu's reasoning and we see the FB where Sesshoum leaves.

I playing with having another date before his conference, but I haven't fully succumb to it XD.

Anyways, tell me what you think!!

Much love!!

-sora


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all SOOO much for all the reviews! They make me really happy ^__^ 150 reviews, I am blown away guys! Thankyousomuch!!!

Chapter 8

It had been two days.

Two long drawn out days that did nothing to ease her worry. Her baby girl had yet to wake up. While the doctors said that there was nothing to worry about in that regard as her body was using the time to properly heal, it didn't soothe her frazzled nerves like it should.

Looking over at the only other conscious occupant of the room, Mrs. Higurashi knew that it wasn't only adversely affecting her. The Demon Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't left her daughter's bedside from the moment he took her hand in his. He sat there, day in day out, like a statue. His focus solely on the young woman lying prone in the bed.

She knew his presence caused a stir in the hospitals, after all; she didn't expect the EMT's to stay quite about their 'near death experience' on the way to the hospital. And it wasn't just that, if his expensive silks didn't draw attention, the swords at his hip did.

The doctor had requested that he put them away so as to not scare the nurses. And she had had to promise him not to report them to the authorities as the carrying of swords was still strictly prohibited.

She was tired, so very tired. All she wanted was for her baby to wake up and tell them that she was feeling fine, so they could leave. She hated the not knowing, she hated the fact that the doctors didn't want to reveal information that _she_ thought was necessary.

The beeping of the heart monitor and nasal beeping of the unconscious woman were the only sounds in the room; the two other occupants were silent in their thoughts. The door opened, and a man in a white coat entered, he introduced himself and the doctor that would be taking over Kagome's case file; Dr. Nakamura Hitoshi.

"While I am unaware of the circumstances of your daughter getting ill, Mrs. Higurashi, I am a bit surprised that it had progressed to this level." He paused to scan through the file again before nodding to himself. "Kagome has been diagnosed with pneumonia. And her condition is far worse than it should be." He spoke solemnly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, that could only mean one thing. She hoped she was wrong.

"Will she make it?" she asked, the question was chased with the sharp intake of breath from her otherwise silent companion.

"Well I honestly cannot say at this stage. Her body has been severely depleted, so we're going to keep her on fluids for now. Hopefully a few days should be enough to get some colour back into her skin."

"Why has she not awoken?" Sesshoumaru asked, the first words he's spoken since he had offered his help a few days before.

"We've continued to induce her unconsciousness as I feel that her being awake would most likely adversely affect the healing process."

"How long will you keep her sleeping?" he wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

"Three days at maximum. It is our hope that she should be able to regain consciousness on her own then and continue healing." A swift nod was his response before the room was plunged into silence once more.

After a moment, Dr. Nakamura felt that it was best that he leave the presence of the dangerous looking male, so with a quick reassurance to the patient's mother, he made his exit.

Sesshoumaru released an inaudible sigh. His heart feeling heavy and hardening at the same time. Looking to the still sleeping girl, he closed his eyes tightly as a stab of pain went through him.

For the first time in his long life, he had _no_ clue what to do.

While he didn't want to think the worst, the fact that the healer who was supposed to be bringing her back to health was hesitant made him worry.

Turning to Mrs. Higurashi, he spoke softly. "I would like to venture back through the well" he paused, unwilling to leave her side for anything but knowing that it was needed. "Her kit, Shippou, they are very close and I know she would appreciate if efforts were made to bring him to her."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded once in understanding, no matter what happened, having loved ones around always made even the most dismal of situations bearable. She stood to get her coat, intending to drive him back to the shrine.

"I would also like to ask your permission of something, however I wish to think over all of the possibilities first before I decide."

That sparked her curiosity. She wondered what it was that he would want to ask her, respected his decision to think it over before he voiced it. She thought she had an inkling as to what it just may be, but she was never one to jump to conclusions.

Walking out of the hospital was like walking through the middle of a parade. There were patients, nurses and doctors all lined off, trying to appear inconspicuous, watching them. It unnerved the mother of two, but the aloof lord thought nothing of it. He had more important things to worry about, such as whether it was possible to get the kit to pass through the well.

.:o0o:.

With a promise to return within the hour, the Demon Lord made quick work of going into the well house and jumping in. a few moments later her was back in the past. His worry and concern over rode all thought of grace and propriety that he had as he sped his way down the village that he knew the small child would be in.

He wanted to spend as little time away from his woman as possible. He wanted to be there when she finally awoke, he wanted to ask her permission to begin the courting process.

He had been wondering if there was anything that _he_ could do, save marking her as his mate, which would aid in her healing. While he no doubt wanted her as his lifemate, he wanted the choice to be on their terms, not in a split decision because she was barely hanging on to life.

A sigh escaped his throat as he entered the small bustling village, making a bee line for the old miko's hut, he paused for a moment before letting himself in. turning to the miko, he nodded once in greeting before seeking out the small kit. He noticed that everyone was looking at him expectantly but refused to comment. He had a duty.

"Shippou, I thought you said that Sesshoumaru-sama had passed through…" the slayer asked, her tone of voice bordering on hysterical. No doubt she thought that Kagome was stuck on the other side of the well with no one to aid her.

"Fear not Slayer, she is well and in capable hands." Sesshoumaru replied.

"But then, why are you here?" it was the Monk this time.

"I am here for the Kit, I wish to bring him back with me"

Shippou jumped to his feet without further prompting, he didn't need to be told twice that he was going to brought to see his mother. Seeing that the Kit was ready, the Lord of the West nodded once more to the owner and guests of the small hut before retreating.

When they arrived that the well, the two youkai stopped at its lip and looked down into its depths. The Kit broke the silence, asking a question that had begun to nag at him.

"Are you sure that I will be able to pass through?" his voice was soft, as if he feared the answer.

"I am unsure" was his reply, "but I would hope so." Looking down at the small boy, Sesshoumaru decided to debrief him on what was happening. "She is ill with something called pneumonia, I am unaware of what that is, but it seems that it is not a good disease to have." He begun, making sure that Shippou was listening to him.

"They are keeping her unconscious, the healer says that it should make her heal faster." Deciding to leave out that there was an undertone of uncertainty in even the doctor's tone, the Demon Lord continued; "I think it would be best it you were with her, your youki should be a familiar essence around her, and it is my belief that if she knows that her child is waiting for her, she would pull through at a more rapid pace."

Shippou nodded, his head bobbing vigorously as he thought of curling around his ailing Kagome and helping her to get better. Even though they knew not what this pneumonia was, the redheaded child was confident that with their help his mother would pull through.

Once more his thoughts turned to the selfish hanyou that had yet to return to them. He figured that the half demon was biding his time before returning to the group as he was currently unwelcome. It was most likely his thoughts that if he gave them some time to cool off, everything would he as they used to be.

But there was no going back after this, Inuyasha had committed one to the worst atrocities of pack, and for that he was shunned, even if he had been the alpha. Turning to look at the Demon Lord, Shippou wondered whether, if asked, he would agree to be the new alpha of their leaderless crew.

But that was a thought for another time.

"I believe that we will have to alter your appearance young one" Sesshoumaru's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He had to admit, it was odd seeing the older demon behaving this way, as it was not his usual countenance, but it was completely understandable. His Chosen was ill with a disease he knew nothing about and the only way for her to get better was in a place he even worse knew nothing of.

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Change his appearance?

"I doubt the humans of her time will take kindly to seeing your more prominent youkai attributes, they already react differently to this Sesshoumaru. So much so that if Mrs. Higurashi hadn't spoken on my behalf, I doubt I would have been able to even _see _Kagome."

"Do you know of any illusionary spells to slightly alter your appearance?" when the kit shook his head in the negative, he nodded once. "I know of one that should be simple enough and not deplete your youki too much in maintenance. We will spend a little time here to perfect it before we go back. I had promised to return within an hour."

Shippou nodded once. Anything to see his mama.

.:o0o:.

_"What do you want to do before you have to leave?" she asked him as they walked down a deer path, hands clasped together._

"_It doesn't matter to this one what we do or what we do not do, I merely want to spend my time with you." He replied after a moment, looking over at her from the corner of his eyes. The blush that accompanied his statement was reward enough. He loved making the endearing colour surface on her cheeks._

"_Well we could just sit and talk" she murmured, looking up at him through her lashes._

"_We could" he nodded before pulling her complaint form to him. His head dipped into the crook of her neck where he inhaled lightly her scent._

"_Have I ever expressed how much spending these nights with you fill me with peace?" he murmured softly, feeling her sigh in bliss at his words as she wrapped her arms around him. She knew that was his was of telling her she made him happy. And it made her extremely happy that he was telling it to her._

"_It makes me happy as well"_

.:o0o:.

The well's magic tingled over Mrs. Higurashi's skin as she sat beneath the God Tree in wait. Hoping that Sesshoumaru had been able to accomplish what he had set out to. It wasn't that she doubted her daughter's suitor, far from it, she was simply aware of how tricky and fickle the well's magic seemed to be.

Standing, she heard the shed's door slide open, he had made very good time. She saw the Demon Lord first, noticing is stiff back as he once again tried to get himself acclimated to his surroundings. A fierce sneeze behind him made her sag in relief to know that the little Kitsune she had always heard about had made it through.

Walking over to them, she smiled lightly. Shippou walked tentatively out of the small hut, eyes wide, head twisting this way and that. Her brow furrowed in confusion; she had been told that Shippou was a kitsune, Kagome never failed to mention how much she loved his big bushy tail, but this little ginger boy tailing Sesshoumaru looked for the most part human.

Seeing her confusion, the Demon Lord decided to elaborate, thinking that the sooner they got the introductions out of the way, the quicker they could go back to Kagome's side.

"Please meet Shippou, Kagome's Kit. We bespelled his tail, claws and fur so he wouldn't stand out as much. It is my understanding that keeping as low a profile as possible is necessary and we would be loath to cause you any more trouble than I already have."

Mama Higurashi smiled at the young suddenly shy kit that was by adoption, her first grandchild. No matter how much Kagome went on about him, she had never stated that he was _this_ cute!

"Hi there Shippou, I'm Kagome's mother, I'm very happy to meet you" she extended her hand palm up and watched as he sniffed at her before sneezing again.

"You smell like her" he spoke softly walking up to her tentatively. "She says you always pack me all that candy. Thank you" he smiled with an endearing blush. She older woman berely smiled wider before standing.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked. The two demons nodded once, before Sesshoumaru gained her attention once more.

"I," he paused, and with a sigh bowed low to her. Her brow furrowed once more in confusion.

"I would like to request your permission to formally court your daughter in the Inu Youkai Tradition." He spoke softly. The two beings beside him gasped, the female of the two putting her hands over her mouth in her shock. A smile slowly formed on Shippou's face, he hoped his Mama's mother said yes, then it would be a step in the right direction.

.:o0o:.

Mild cliffy, so Shippou has been brought over. And Sesshou has popped a question. _Now_ we're getting places. I do believe however that after this chapter there should be about three or four remaining.

But I don't want it to end…I love this little story .

Ah well tell me what you think, be it good or bad.

Much love!

-sora


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys *waves shyly to empty room*

I'm sorry its been so long, a whole lot of things happened that kept me from writing, so much so that I forgot where I was planning to go with ALL my stories. Hopefully, I've picked up where I left off.

Also please note that the chapters will be shorter, not excessively so, but they are.

Chapter 9

oOo

Sesshoumaru stood there for what felt like hours, his fist clenched in anxiety. While it would have been ideal to ask Kagome herself, but that was not an option just now, he would get her mother's approval and acceptance and when Kagome was fully healed, he would make his request.

Mrs. Higurashi for her part was stunned into silence, trying to comprehend just what was happening. She had garnered from her daughter's reaction to the male's presence that he meant a great deal to her and with his behavior, she meant a lot to him also, but she had no idea the extent. He wanted to court her daughter. If she was reasoning it correctly, he was asking her for her daughter's hand for a serious relationship.

Her mothering senses were delightfully tickled, this man, male, wanted to marry her Kagome, her sweet little girl. She may not know much about him and their relationship, but she was all the more determined to find out. Looking down on the human looking kitsune, she could see the excitement in his eyes, clearly he knew more of the situation than she did and he wholeheartedly gave his blessing.

It was down to her.

Turning to the small child, she addressed him, "Shippo, darling", she crooned, his eyes darted to hers. "Do you think Sesshoumaru-san makes a good match for my daughter?"

Sesshoumaru's heart clenched at the question, while he knew he had the kit's backing, it still was a solid blow that she had to request aid in the decision to grant his request. He understood her stance and motives, it was just a shot to his pride. Shaking it off, however, he waited.

Shippo brightened at the inquiry and nodded enthusiastically. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Lord Sesshoumaru cared for his mother deeply, and she him. And he would do whatever he could in his power (which was a lot) to ensure his mama's safety and happiness. The little kit's presence there in the future was proof enough of that.

"Yes, yes he is" he replied verbally, Sesshoumaru released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding upon hearing the kit's response. Mrs. Higurashi considered his response both verbally and non-verbally and made her decision. It seemed a big deal to the males that she voice her approval of the match, and she had an idea that Kagome would appreciate it also. That being said, she broke out into a bright giddy smile; she was all the more closer to becoming a grandmother!

"Sesshoumaru-san, I give you full permission to court my daughter. I wish you success in your relationship" she replied. The Demon Lord rose to his full height, relief clearly shown in his eyes at her acceptance.

"Thank you" he whispered, falling into another swift bow.

oOo

"_The conference draws near; very soon I will have to go back to the West to prepare for my departure."Sesshoumaru stated reluctantly, unwanting to end his time with his beauty and put a [temporary] halt to their 'dates'._

_Kagome's features drew into a frown, but she said nothing, not wanting to complain over something that could not be changed. He would come back to her after the conference had concluded, she knew this, but she couldn't help the ache that developed at the thought of not seeing him or being around him for a little while._

"_Worry not, it will have concluded long before you realize it, but do not let that Halfling overwork you," he tried to reassure, drawing her further into his embrace…_

oOo

At the hospital, the doctors were in a frenzy; Mrs. Higurashi could hardly flag down a nurse willing to answer her questions as to what was happening around them. Sesshoumaru tried to make sense of the flurry of activity all the while a feeling of dread started to form in the pit of his stomach.

Mrs. Higurashi looked over to him, only to see his storm down the corridor with little Shippo in hand, she did all she could to keep up with him. The reached her daughter's room to witness what seemed to be her worst fear coming to light. There was a doctor and two nurses seemingly trying to revive her daughters limp form.

A hand made its way to her mouth in horror as she watched on, the steady tone of the heart monitor cutting through her conscious like a sword.

"Whats happening?" Shippo asked in terror, he didn't understand what was going on, Sesshoumaru on the other hand was not faring well, the scent of death was mingling with that of his now betrothed. It could not end like this. He was _not_ going to let it happen.

Handing Shippo to the now sobbing woman, he lead them to sit in a chair in the hall by the door before walking purposely into the room.

"Sir, please-" the nurse began but Sesshoumaru ignored her, it was _his_ soon-to-be mate laying there helpless.

"Kagome please" he intoned, trying to reach for her his hand was shoved away before her body bowed backwards off the bed, the scent of a static charge in the air. He was bewildered and overwhelmed, she was dying and he was standing there. He wouldn't lose her, he _couldn't_.

"Kagome!" he said louder, a small whine accompanied the noise, before he steeled himself and left the room. The flat line of the heart monitor following him.

"_Kagome.."_

oOo

Another cliffhanger, .

Once again, I'm so so very sorry its taken this long for me to update, its been a year and six months actually. My birthday was last week =

I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I will try to update within this week or by next week. Hopefully. I've not abandoned my stories, ive just forgotten my direction and I'm working hard to get them back.

I forsee about two or three more chapters remaining in this little tale. I hope you enjoyed. Drop a line if you feel so inclined.

much love!

-sora


End file.
